The Play
by neosun7
Summary: Domino High School is putting on a play and Yugi and the gang decide to tryout for it!
1. Tryouts

This story was written for my friend darkdragonofthenever, but I hope that you will enjoy it too! It will be a short story consisting of tryouts, Act 1, Intermission, Act 2, and Afterwards. And now, to tell you a few author's notes before I start. First of all, in this story, Yugi and the gang are in 11th grade, junior year, except for Seto (who's a senior) and Serenity (who's a freshman). Everyone has changed since freshman year, (or whatever they were) some slightly, some dramatically (differences will appear in the story). Oh, and because of lack of characters, Mai, Duke Devlin, and Mako Tsunami go to their school as well, (Mai's a senior and Duke and Mako are juniors). Also, because of lack of characters, there are a few of my own characters too. ~Reading paper~ Enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy this! On with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: Jeeze people! Do I really have to write this!? Oh well. I don't own Yugioh. *sniffle*  
  
"YAMI!!!! Yami, guess what!!!" Yugi shouted as he ran into the Turtle Game Shop. He paused a moment to close the door behind him and throw his book bag down, then he was off to find his darker half.  
  
Yami, who was sitting on the couch in the living room, smiled at his light's excitement as he ran into the room, waving a paper in the air. Yugi may have changed on the outside but he was still the innocent, fun-loving child on the inside. "What is it?" Yami asked, looking up at the happy teen.  
  
"The high school is putting on a play!!!" Yugi said, handing Yami the flyer he was holding.  
  
Yami read it to himself. It said:  
  
~HONK! Open auditions Thursday, 3 to 7. Everyone's welcome to tryout! ~  
  
"Honk?" Yami asked.  
  
"It's a parody of The Ugly Duckling," Yugi answered.  
  
"The Ugly Duckling?" Yami asked, looking even more confused.  
  
Yugi stopped a second, realizing that Yami had never heard of The Ugly Duckling before, and sighed. "Never mind. I'll tell you that story later. But me, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou decided to tryout for it!"  
  
"That's great!" Yami agreed. He may not understand this "ugly duckling" thing, but if it made his aibou happy, then it was alright with him.  
  
********  
  
"Man, there sure are a lot of people here," Tea commented as she and Yugi walked into the packed auditorium for tryouts.  
  
"Yeah" Yugi agreed, "Lets go try to find the guys."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They walked through the many numerous people until they found Ryou.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Ryou said as they walked up to him.  
  
"Hi Ryou!" Yugi said, "Have you seen Joey and Tristan."  
  
"No, not yet," Ryou said, "but I did see Tristan's motorcycle in the parking lot so I know he's here."  
  
"Hey guys!" Tristan shouted, coming through the crowd to join them. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much," Yugi said, "You?"  
  
"Nothing much here."  
  
"Tristan!" Tea said in a state of shock, "You got your hair cut!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Tristan said, rubbing the back of his head, "I got it cut a few days ago." His hair looked the same, except for, instead of a huge spike sticking out of the front of it, there were just short bangs hanging over his forehead.  
  
Yugi smiled. He had already seen it.  
  
"Well I think it looks good on him," said a new voice.  
  
"Serenity!" Yugi said, "You trying out too?"  
  
"Yes," she said, smiling shyly.  
  
"Hey Seren, where's your bro?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Around here somewhere," she answered, looking around.  
  
"Hey guys!!!" Joey shouted from within the crowd. He made his way over to them and put his arm around Yugi's shoulders.  
  
"Hiya shorty!" he said.  
  
Yugi laughed at the old joke. "Not anymore!" he said. Over the past 2 years, Yugi had gotten much taller, and was now a little bit shorter than Joey, though it was hard to tell because of their hair.  
  
"Hey Tea! Ya gotta tan!" Joey commented.  
  
"Yep, that's what Spring Break does to ya," she said.  
  
"So, the gangs all here," they heard someone say from behind them. They turned around to see...  
  
"Hey Mai!" Ryou said.  
  
Mai smiled at them.  
  
"You trying out?" Yugi said.  
  
"Well I didn't see how this play would succeed without me."  
  
"Sure Mai," Joey said, smiling.  
  
"MAI!!!" someone called through the crowd.  
  
"Gotta go," Mai said, "See ya!"  
  
"Good luck!" the group shouted after her.  
  
"Yugi!" someone shouted. A small boy ran up to the group, dragging a reluctant person behind him by the hand.  
  
"Mokuba? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked the young Kaiba brother.  
  
But the older one answered. "They asked a few of the middle schoolers to be in the play for the younger roles," Kaiba said, "Mokuba's friend Vye dragged him into this and now he's, most literally, dragging me into it." Kaiba sighed.  
  
"You're the one who agreed!" Mokuba said, smiling up at his older brother.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, but Yugi could tell that he really didn't mind being in this play.  
  
"Mokuba!" a girl called through the crowd.  
  
"That's Vye! Come on Seto!" Mokuba said, dragging his brother away.  
  
"Bye Kaiba!" Yugi shouted after the grumbling CEO.  
  
The group paused for a second, then burst out laughing.  
  
"Let's see who else is here!" Tristan said, trying to look over all of the people's heads.  
  
"Hey! Over there is Duke Devlin!" Tea said.  
  
"And there's Mako Tsunami!" Ryou stated.  
  
"And Violet Jones with her friends!" Yugi said.  
  
Hearing her name, Violet turned to see who said it. When she spotted Yugi, she smiled and waved.  
  
Yugi waved back and Tea fumed with jealousy. Ever since that girl moved to Domino, she had been "extra" sweet towards Yugi, and it had made Tea super jealous, even though she wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Tea..." Serenity said, noticing the look on Tea's face.  
  
"What!!!?!!!!" Tea yelled, turning towards her. But when Serenity smiled, Tea just said, "Oh."  
  
Conveniently, no one else noticed.  
  
Then a man walked up on stage. He was young looking, bald by choice, with a short beard and mustache. "Hey everybody QUIET!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone stopped talking and looked up at him.  
  
"Better," he said, smiling. "Now everyone take a seat and we'll get started!"  
  
Everyone sat down in the auditorium and turned their attention towards the man.  
  
"For those who don't know me, I'm Mr. Clems... also known as Clemdog by my loving students." He looked backstage at the laughing crew members.  
  
The audience also laughed.  
  
"I'm glad that all of you came to tryout!" he continued, "Now for some info on the play. I'm sure many of you have heard that the play HONK is a musical, so that means many will have to have the ability to sing."  
  
Yugi's group all looked at Joey. "What!?" he whispered, "I can sing!"  
  
Mr. Clems continued. "There are several parts and you can tryout for a total of 2 parts each!" he said, holding up 2 fingers. "Here is a paper that explains the main characters..."  
  
He nodded towards the crew members and they started to pass out papers to everyone.  
  
"Costumes are provided and if you don't make cast you can always help out with crew," Mr. Clems continued, "Well, sign up for your parts and pick up your scripts on stage. Good luck and have fun!"  
  
People cheered and rushed towards the stage. Yugi's gang hung back.  
  
"Who are you gonna tryout for Yug?" Joey asked.  
  
"Don't know," he answered, "I haven't looked at the paper yet."  
  
This is what the paper said:  
  
~HONK! Characters  
  
Ugly: (The ugly duckling) Appearance: Gray topcoat with a white undershirt, small black bowtie, a pair of different shade gray shorts, and large black shoes with grey socks. Hair messed up and glasses. Needs to be able to sing and take lots of bullying.  
  
Ida: (Ugly's mother) Appearance: Faded light orange knitted sweater with same color orange bandana over hair, a medium length khaki skirt, and high orange knee socks under white shoes. Needs to be good singer.  
  
Drake: (Ugly's father) Appearance: Red flannel shirt with blue overalls, a green baseball cap, and brown work boots. Needs to be able to shout very loudly.  
  
Cat: (Bad guy) Appearance: Black button up shirt and black pants, silver tie, and black shoes. Needs sense of humor and ability to dance.  
  
Maureen: (Ida's friend, chicken) Appearance: Red long-sleeved high-neck shirt and pants, black shoes, and hair pulled back in a bun. Sweet but stiff. Needs to be able to sing.  
  
Grace: (Most beautiful duck in the duckyard) Appearance: Beautiful full- length yellow dress that poofs out at the bottom, dress shoes, and a red band around her ankle. The queen of the duckyard, all of the ducks respect and look up to her.  
  
Turkey: (Exactly what it sounds like) Appearance: Orange-ish pinstripe suit. (Not as bad as it sounds) Hates Thanksgiving.  
  
Greylag: (Goose captain) Appearance: Gray trenchcoat with black shirt and gray pants. Old commander with a British accent.  
  
Dot: (Graylag's wife) Appearance: Gray business suit with skirt. Very happy and business-like.  
  
Queenie: (Female house cat) Appearance: Black long dress, hair back in a bun, and glasses. Very stuck up and fashion centered. Needs to be able to sing and dance.  
  
Lowbutt: (House chicken) Appearance: Flowery, colorful flowing long dress. Best friends with Queenie, very happy, and gets jealous easily. Needs to be able to sing.  
  
Bullfrog: (Exactly what it sounds like) Appearance: Light green jump suit with dark green shirt underneath, green bandana tied around his head. Best sense of humor in the entire show and talks quickly.  
  
Penny: (Female swan) Appearance: Long white dress. Likes Ugly and is the first one to figure out that he is a swan.  
  
Smaller characters (in order of appearance)  
  
Downy, Beaky, Billy and Fluff: (Ducklings) Appearance: Yellow t-shirts and overalls. 3 girls 1 boy. Ugly's siblings. Middle schoolers' parts.  
  
Henrietta: (Duck) Appearance: Orange short dress with white scarf and yellow nylons. Only other duck in the duckyard that actually has a name. Needs to be able to sing.  
  
Chicks: (Maureen's babies) Appearance: White turtlenecks and pants. 2 children. Pick on Ugly. Middle schoolers' parts.  
  
Jay Bird: (Blue Jay, reporter) Appearance: Blue topcoat and pants with white shirt. Needs sense of humor.  
  
Snowy, Pinkfoot, and Barnacles: (Goslings) Appearance: Gray topcoat and pants with white shirts. Just follow parents Greylag and Dot.  
  
Bewick and Mother Swan: (Other swans) Appearance: White dresses. Penny's family. ~  
  
"Wow, there are a lot of characters!" Serenity commented.  
  
"26 to be exact," someone said behind them.  
  
The group jumped at the suddenness of the voice then relaxed when they saw it was only Mr. Clems.  
  
"8 guys, 12 girls, and 6 middle school parts," Mr. Clems continued, "More girls parts than guys but hey, it's a good play."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Clems," Tea said, smiling, and the group walked away, over to the line to the table.  
  
"So who are ya signin' up for Yug?" Joey asked again.  
  
"I still don't know," Yugi answered.  
  
"Well I'm signing up for Drake and Greylag!" Tristan announced.  
  
"Those are some big parts," Ryou said, "You sure you're up to it?"  
  
"Sure I am!" Tristan said, "How about you Ryou?"  
  
"Well I was thinking about Jay Bird and Barnacles," he answered, "Tea?"  
  
"I thought maybe Henrietta and Penny. Serenity?"  
  
"Dot and Penny." Serenity smiled at Tea. "Joey?"  
  
"The Cat and Ugly!"  
  
"You're gonna tryout for Ugly!?!?!?!!!!" the group shouted.  
  
"Sure, why not!" Joey answered.  
  
"You sure do look the part!" Mai shouted from somewhere in the line in front of them.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "That's the main part!!!! You sure you can handle it?"  
  
"Sure!" Joey said, frowning at all of his friends, "Don't you guys think I can?"  
  
They all looked at him for a second... then burst out laughing!  
  
"Hey!" Joey shouted pretending to be hurt. Then he smiled. "Hey Yug! You should tryout with me!"  
  
"Uh, I don't know Joey."  
  
"Why not?! You can sing! I've heard ya before!" Tristan joined in.  
  
"Yeah, but that's like along with the radio, not in front of a huge crowd."  
  
"Well, you're going to have to sing no matter what part you get, why not go for the top?" Ryou said.  
  
"And you really are a good singer," Tea said.  
  
"All you need is confidence," Serenity added.  
  
Yugi looked at all his friends, smiling at him. He wasn't going to get out of this one. He sighed, defeated. "Okay." He smiled up at them.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Joey said.  
  
After everyone was signed up, they all sat down as Mr. Clems started to call up whoever wanted to tryout for different characters, and he judged them from the front row of the auditorium. It was fun to watch people tryout and Joey and Tristan started to try and guess who would get what part.  
  
They cheered for Ryou when he tried out for Barnacles and Jay Bird, and for Mokuba and his friends while they tried out for the younger parts. Serenity and Tea went up to tryout for Penny laughing, and when they returned, they jokingly said that they would still be friends if either of them got the part. They were surprised when they saw Mai tryout for Queenie, but it was funny nonetheless. Serenity went up for Dot and Tristan for Greylag, then another surprise when Duke tried out for Turkey. Mai and some friends tried out for Grace, Violet for Maureen, and Tea got a cheer for Henrietta. Joey and Duke competed for Cat, and the biggest laugh came when Mokuba forced Kaiba to tryout for Drake! Tristan was laughing so hard that he couldn't even perform his part! They saw Violet and a few of her friends tryout for Ida, and it finally came to the big part, Ugly!  
  
"Uh guys, are you sure about this?!" Yugi said as Joey "dragged" him towards the stage.  
  
"Yes!!!" they all shouted back, smiling.  
  
Joey made Yugi go before him just to make sure he actually went.  
  
"You are... Yugi Moto, correct?" Mr. Clems asked.  
  
"Um yes."  
  
"Just a few questions before you start. First of all, can you sing?" Mr. Clems smiled.  
  
Yugi looked over at his friends, who were nodding their heads vigorously. "Yes."  
  
"You can take being picked on?"  
  
"I've had to before," Yugi whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh, yes!"  
  
"Can you speak very loudly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, last question. Do you have a brother or close relative that kinda looks like you?"  
  
"Why!?!!!" Yugi asked, looking around.  
  
"Oh, it's just that at one point, Ugly needs time to change, and be on stage at the same time, so in the script, it is recommended to have a double," Mr. Clems answered.  
  
"Oh," Yugi said, relaxing, "I think I know someone who can do it." He smiled, and his friends started to laugh.  
  
"That's great! Okay, now you can tryout!"  
  
After having relaxed, Yugi did quite well. Everyone was amazed at how he got into that character. Actually, he did so well, that he got a standing ovation from everyone in the audience when he finished, including Mai, Violet, Mokuba, and even Kaiba! He blushed as he walked off stage.  
  
"How am I supposed to follow that?" Joey joked, making Yugi blushed even deeper.  
  
With the tryouts over, Mr. Clems walked out on to the stage again. "Cast Lists will be placed up in the high school and middle school in a week after school! I just want to say that it will be hard to choose but everyone did a good job! See you in a week!"  
  
Everyone then started to leave, Yugi's friends all still telling him what a good job he did.  
  
********  
  
"I can't wait any longer!" Joey moaned as he, Yugi, Tristan, and Tea all sat in last hour. Thursday had come around again and it was almost time for them to find out who got what part in the play.  
  
"Hold on a little bit longer," Tristan said, "The bell should ring any minute now."  
  
The teacher smiled as she saw most of her class staring at the clock, waiting for school to end. So she decided to do something.  
  
"Since you all seem to be so focused on getting out of here," she started.  
  
The whole class turned to look at her, dreading what they thought she would say next.  
  
"You can all leave early," she said, smiling at their stunned faces. Then the class let out a cheer and started to leave. "Good luck with the play!" the teacher shouted after them.  
  
The class, along with Yugi and the gang, ran to the cafeteria, which led to the auditorium. They were met by other classes that were let out early, including Ryou's and Serenity's.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ryou called as the 4 friends joined the growing crowd in front of the auditorium's announcement board.  
  
"Hi Ryou! Hey Serenity!" Yugi said.  
  
Then the bell rang and the crowd gave out a cheer. Then all became silent as Mr. Clems walked out of the auditorium.  
  
"Man, quite a crowd!" he said.  
  
Everyone backed away from the announcement board as Mr. Clems opened the protecting glass, posted up a paper, and backed away. The group stared at him until he nodded, and then they rushed the board, trying to see if they got the part they wanted.  
  
Yugi and his group waited a while until most of the crowd left, either sulking or celebrating.  
  
"Now let's see what this says!" Tea said.  
  
~ Cast members for HONK  
  
Bewick and Mother Swan: Nadi Angle and Sanka Rain  
  
Snowy, Pinkfoot, and Barnacles: Iceli Very, Pesha Grow, and Jo Harris  
  
Jay Bird: Ryou Bakura ~  
  
"Congrats Ryou!" Tristan said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~ Chicks: Idoe Fernandez and Suey Wen  
  
Henrietta: Chell Atta  
  
Downy, Beaky, Billy and Fluff: Rebecca Hawkins, Mandy Offet, Mokuba Kaiba, and Vye Smith ~  
  
"Hey look guys!" Serenity said, "Mokuba got a part with his friend Vye!"  
  
"That's great!" the rest said.  
  
"Wait, does that say, Rebecca Hawkins!" Tristan yelled, "Doesn't she live in America?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Yugi said, "I forgot! She's staying in town with her grandfather for about four months and she had to go to school, so I guess she could tryout."  
  
"Oh great," Joey said sarcastically.  
  
~Penny: Tea ~  
  
"Congrats Tea!" Yugi said.  
  
"Thanks," she said, blushing.  
  
~ Bullfrog: Mako Tsunami ~  
  
"Mako got Bullfrog!" Tristan said, laughing.  
  
~ Lowbutt: Amis Offet  
  
Queenie: Mai Valentine~  
  
"Guys, look!" Joey said, not being able to control his laughter, "Mai got Queenie!"  
  
"The part fits her," Ryou said, smiling.  
  
~ Dot: Serenity Wheeler ~  
  
"Congrats sis!" Joey gave his blushing sister a hug.  
  
~ Greylag: Tristan Taylor ~  
  
"Looks like I get to be Greylag after all!" Tristan said triumphantly.  
  
"That means that you're married to Serenity, doesn't it?" Ryou asked, grinning.  
  
Joey stopped smiling and glared at his friend.  
  
"Hey I didn't mean for it to turn out that way!" Tristan said, trying to defend himself.  
  
Yugi, Tea, Serenity, and Ryou just laughed and went back to reading the paper.  
  
~ Turkey: Duke Devlin~  
  
"Duke's a Turkey!" Tea laughed.  
  
~Grace: Diana Kay  
  
Maureen: Alexandra Fernandez  
  
Cat: Joey Wheeler~  
  
"Hey Joey!" Serenity shouted at her brother, "You're the bad guy!" She giggled.  
  
"Really?!" Joey said, looking happy. He quickly forgot about being angry with Tristan. "Cool!!"  
  
~ Drake: Seto Kaiba~  
  
This stopped all of them for a few moments, then they all burst out laughing! Joey fell down, clutching his stomach, and Yugi was bent over, holding his. Tristan put his hand on the wall and Serenity and Tea were leaning on each other for support, trying to stay up.  
  
"Okay, okay guys," Ryou said, between chuckles, "Calm down."  
  
"But I can just imagine *laugh* the look *laugh* on Kaiba's face!" Joey said, sitting up on the floor.  
  
They all thought about this for a second and stated to laugh all over again!  
  
"Come on guys," Yugi said smiling, "We have to see who else got picked!"  
  
~ Ida: Violet Jones~  
  
"Hey look!" Yugi said, "Violet got Ida!"  
  
"Oh joy," Tea whispered sarcastically to Serenity.  
  
~ Ugly: Yugi Moto~  
  
"YUG!!!! YOU GOT THE MAIN PART!!!!!!!!!!" Joey shouted happily.  
  
"WHAT!!?!!!!!!!!!" he shouted. Yugi stared at the paper, but no matter how long he looked his name was still in the same place! He'd got the main part!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hey everybody! That's the end of the first chapter! The next one is going to take a while because the play is long and I'm still trying to remember all of the lines. I'll get back as soon as I can! Oh, and so I don't get sued, hopefully, HONK actually belongs to George Stiles and Anthony Drewe. Please read and review! Bye now! 


	2. Act 1

Sorry it took so long. Do this really have readers anymore? *looks out into empty audience* Awe come on; I updated as soon as I could.  
  
Since there's a LOT of singing in this, ~this means singing~ (this means change in singer) and as always, "this means talking". I still don't remember all of the words to the songs so I'll try to do the best I can. Thanks for the reviews and on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own Yugioh or Honk!  
  
\\Yugi, looking out at the audience won't help your nervousness. It will actually make it worse.\\  
  
Yugi stopped peaking around the curtain and closed his eyes to talk to his other. \How would you know Yami?\ he said nervously, \How many plays have you been in?\  
  
Yami smiled. \\I've had to make several speeches in front of a crowd several times larger than this. I was the Pharaoh, remember?\\  
  
\Why isn't this making me feel better?\ Yugi said, smiling.  
  
"Hey Yug! Stop talkin' to Yami and come on!" Joey shouted, but as quietly as he could, so he wouldn't get in trouble. "Clemdog's makin' a speech!"  
  
Yugi laughed as he started to walk towards the gathering crowd in the Green Room. After weeks of practicing this play, they had all become used to Mr. Clems. He was a funny guy and, in turn, everyone called him Clemdog. He didn't seem to mind.  
  
They all stood in the Green Room as Clemdog stood on a chair to get over all of them. "Okay guys, we've been practicing for almost a month and a half now and it's finally opening night! Remember all of the practices we had, remember your FACIAL EXPRESSIONS, they're REALLY important, and remember to have fun!"  
  
Everyone gave a small cheer and began to get in their places. Yugi waved bye to Joey, Tea, and Tristan as he walked with Seto, Violet, Ryou, the middle schoolers, and some others to the other side of the stage. He sat on the old couch that was backstage to watch and Mokuba plopped down next to him. Then came Vye and Rebecca as they sat down on the couch too. Mokuba's friend Mandy sat on the arm of the couch next to Rebecca, and Vye's friend Suey sat on the floor, leaning on their legs and his friend Idoe joined him. All of their parts weren't for a while so they might as well sit and enjoy the play from back stage.  
  
Seto groaned as he stood by the entrance curtains as Clemdog started to introduce the play. He was the first one out, being Drake.  
  
"Nervous?" Mokuba asked his brother, smiling.  
  
Seto glared at him, but not as fiercely as he would have at anyone else. This only made Mokuba's grin widen.  
  
"Don't be nervous Seto," Violet said, walking up behind the couch to lean on it, "You'll do fine." She smiled at him.  
  
"Don't call me Seto," Seto said, but more from habit than from actual annoyance.  
  
Violet smiled and leaned down as Clemdog was just about done talking. She whispered something to the people on the couch, and Mokuba and Yugi smiled evilly and the others just laughed.  
  
"Got it guys?" Violet asked. Rebecca, Mandy, Mokuba, Vye, and Yugi nodded their heads. "1," she whispered, "2, 3!!!!!!!"  
  
"GOOD LUCK DADDY!!!!!!!!!!" they all shouted.  
  
Seto's eyes became huge, his face turning red in surprise and anger, but before he could do anything, Violet pushed him onstage as the music started and the curtain opened.  
  
Everyone on that side laughed at the angry senior on stage. But Seto got on with his part.  
  
"Great joke," Ryou whispered to Violet. He was standing by the curtain.  
  
"Thanks." She blushed.  
  
Yugi grinned at her. He knew why she loved to pick on Kaiba. She had accidentally let it slip to him, during one of the practices, the reason she was so happy that she got Ida was because she had a crush on Seto! Violet made Yugi swear not to tell anyone. He said, as a joke, only if she was nice to him. But she took him up on that deal!  
  
"Serenity pulled a similar joke on Joey," Yugi said. They all laughed, remembering how Serenity talked her three freshmen friends, Iceli, Pesha, and Jo, to say "Hi Uncle Joey!" to Joey. He got so angry and confronted Tristan, thinking that he told them to do it! But before anything bad happened, Serenity confessed, laughing along with all of the surrounding people at the two boys faces!  
  
Then they all turned their attention back to the play.  
  
Seto was (get this) singing!  
  
~It's a poultry tale, a folk down on the farm~  
  
"Hey that's our cue!" Ryou said, "Bye guys!"  
  
"Bye Ryou, bye Violet!" Yugi and the middle schoolers said.  
  
Everyone else went out on stage.  
  
"This has got to be the strangest song in the entire play," Vye whispered. Everyone on and around the couch nodded in agreement.  
  
~It's a poultry tale, a folk down on the farm  
  
We may strike some blessed posses  
  
And we all have parksens noses  
  
But you won't hear a single soooooooooooound  
  
So come on down and don't be strangers  
  
To our duckyard of free rangers  
  
It's a poultry tale  
  
It's a...poultry tale  
  
It's a poultry tale  
  
A folk down on...the...faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrm~  
  
The audience cheered as the first song ended and all of the cast started to leave the stage, except for Seto and Violet. A huge "nest" (basically a big, long box without a bottom or back, with halves of cloth eggs on top of it, four smaller ones and one big one right in the middle) is pushed out onto the side of the stage by various cast and crew members.  
  
Violet hopped onto the edge of the nest and Seto started to try and sneak away. But he didn't get far.  
  
"DRAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Violet screamed.  
  
Seto's face tensed up at being caught, and then he sighed and turned towards her. "Yes Love?"  
  
"Where do you think you're going!?" Violet demanded, struggling to keep an angry face. Seto just called her Love! She regained her composure and continued. "You're supposed to be helping me with these eggs! I think you should have a try at sitting on them!"  
  
"Well," Seto started, "You just looked so comfortable up there. I didn't want to disturb you."  
  
"Mmhm," Violet said, glaring, "And what about that new addition you promised to build on the nest?! It's going to get pretty crowded in here when these eggs hatch, especially with this big one in the clutch!!!" She indicated the larger egg in the center while hopping off the nest.  
  
Seto walked over closer, frowning at the large egg. "You know, I reckon that's a turkey egg," Seto said.  
  
"No," Violet said, shaking her head, "How would a turkey's egg get into my nest?" She hopped back on the nest.  
  
"You know you're just like my ex-wife!" Seto said, "Always nagging!"  
  
"Oh here we go again!" Violet moaned.  
  
"Just like that one time when the ducklings wouldn't swim, no matter what!" Seto complained, "She had me running up and down the edge of the lake shouting "Frank Perdue!" but they still wouldn't go in! That's just ridiculous, isn't it dear?"  
  
"Yes dear," Violet agreed, in a way that suggested he had done this several times before.  
  
Thoroughly calmed down now, Seto made a face like he remembered something. "Oh, I told the rooster I'd help him count his hens. Will you be alright dear?"  
  
"I suppose," Violet answered and Seto walked off stage.  
  
"I reckon, Kaiba?" Joey grinned.  
  
"Shut up puppy," Seto growled.  
  
Joey continued to grin.  
  
Back on stage, Violet, seated on the nest, sighed and started to sing.  
  
~I feel stressed and depressed, while I'm sitting here forgotten, all the time thinking I'm just ignored~  
  
She looked offstage, where Seto just left.  
  
~There goes Drake on the lake; I can see him through the brushes, everyday just the same as before  
  
I don't pretend this is all his fault  
  
I'm a sucker for the billing and the cooing~  
  
She started smiling.  
  
~But when you here that pitter patter  
  
Of little feet it doesn't matter  
  
How long you sit here minding your own brood~  
  
Violet got off of the nest and started to walk around the stage.  
  
~Those little ducks all golden-browny  
  
Their little bodies all soft and downy  
  
Sitting there with mouths open for food  
  
It's the Jooooooy of Motherhood  
  
Those little ducks all walking 'round in a line  
  
I'll do what any other mother would  
  
To hatch my eggs and start to raise up mine  
  
It's the Jooooooy of Motherhood  
  
Those little perks that make it all seem worthwhile  
  
I'll do what any other mother would  
  
To get my ducks dressed up and living in style~  
  
"Mornin' Ida!" Violet's friend Alex walked out on stage to join her.  
  
"Mornin' Maureen," Violet answered, turning towards her.  
  
"How's the mother to be?" Alex smiled.  
  
"She would be better if the father who was, was better at being the father who is."  
  
"Oh I'm sure Drake will be a fine father when those eggs hatch!"  
  
"I don't think so. A duck by name is a duck by nature, ducking out of his responsibilities. Man if butts were meant for sitting on eggs, they should have been made with big old dimples in them."  
  
"Oh that's silly, when are you due?"  
  
"Well it should be anytime now, I figure. I'm not exactly sure with that BIG egg in the clutch. I went to all of my pre-hatching classes, run by that self-serving stork, and she said about four weeks, but the month is up!"  
  
"Well I'm sure they'll be out soon."  
  
"I was wondering, why do we put up with it every year?"  
  
"Well just think of all those little ducklings!"  
  
"All those mouths to feed." Violet turned back to look at the nest.  
  
"Waking you up at all hours," Alex agreed.  
  
"Getting into deep waters," Violet continued.  
  
"Attracting unwanted admirers," Alex said.  
  
"Like," they both said, turning towards the audience, "the cat! Why do we put ourselves through it!?"  
  
"Time to go," Vye said to Rebecca, Mokuba, and Mandy backstage.  
  
"Good luck you guys!" Yugi and Suey said as the four crawled out under the nest. Then Suey and Idoe jumped up on the couch.  
  
Back on stage, Alex started to sing.  
  
~Cause when you here that dibble dabble  
  
You smile and say, Hey that's my rabble!  
  
(Alex and Violet) It's the Jo...~ The music and singing stopped. The eggs started shaking and you could hear a cracking sound. Alex and Violet walked over and pulled the tops off of the four smaller eggs and out came Rebecca, Mandy, Mokuba, and Vye. The two girls help the amazed looking middle schoolers out of the nest.  
  
They both sing again as the "ducklings" dance. Audience laughs at the ducklings' little dance.  
  
~It's the Jooooooy of Motherhood  
  
Those little perks that make it all seem worthwhile  
  
I'll do what any other mother would  
  
(Violet) To get my ducks dressed up and living in styyyyyyyyyyyyyyyle.  
  
(Alex) To get my ducks dressed up and  
  
(Both) To get my ducks dressed up and living in...styyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyle~  
  
"Oh how wonderful!" Alex commented.  
  
"Maureen, could you go get Drake for me?" Violet asked, "I think he's making waves down at the watering hole."  
  
"Oh, I sure will!" Alex said, and with that she left.  
  
"Wow! Is this the world?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"It's so big!" Mandy commented.  
  
"Yeah, far out," Mokuba agreed.  
  
"Too cool!" Vye finished.  
  
"Now don't go thinking that this is the whole world," Violet explained as she started to lead them away from the nest, "It extends all the way out to just beyond the farmhouse."  
  
"Wicked! Lets explore!" Vye said, and they all started to run away.  
  
"Just a minute!" Violet shouted.  
  
The four stopped running and lined up, military style.  
  
"There are a few rules before you go out to explore," Violet said, pacing back and forth in front of them, "Number one: Preen your feathers everyday. Number two: No quacking between meals. Number three: No taking worms from strangers. Number four: uh...Wait!" she said, counting the ducklings with her finger, "One of you is missing!"  
  
"Hey, look over there!" Vye pointed back to the nest and the middle schoolers ran back over to it.  
  
"Oh quack, it's the big one!" Violet complained.  
  
"Hey, how come he gets such a big egg?" Mandy pouted, pointing to the big egg.  
  
"Yeah," Mokuba agreed, "We were all cramped in those little ones while this one got a regular ostrich job!"  
  
"It's not fair momma!" Rebecca complained in the most annoying voice she could muster.  
  
Violet sighed and put her hand on her head  
  
Then Seto walked out on stage and spotted them. "Hey kids!" he said, and they all turned to look at him, "I'm your dad!" He held his arms out wide.  
  
The middle schoolers waved as Violet said, "Take a good look at him now! You won't get to see him very often."  
  
Then the middle schoolers decided to play a game of tag.  
  
"You missed it again," Violet said to Seto as she walked over to him, "The pitter patter of little feet."  
  
"Are we missing one?" Seto asked, counting the running middle schoolers.  
  
"Yes the big one didn't hatch yet." Violet sighed, walked back over to the nest, with Seto following, and she hopped back up on the nest.  
  
"I still think it's a turkey's egg," Seto said.  
  
"Oh don't be ridicules," Violet said.  
  
"Well," Seto said, "I'm going to teach the others how to swim. You sure you're gonna be okay?"  
  
"I've been sitting here for days, what's a few more hours."  
  
Seto turned and shouted back to the middle schoolers. "Hey, who wants to learn how to swim!?"  
  
They all jumped up and down, hands raised in the air.  
  
"All right, last one there is a rotten egg!" Seto shouted, receiving a look from Violet. He grinned then turned back to find that the middle schoolers had already ran offstage. "Hey wait for me!" he shouted, running after them.  
  
"Time to go," Yugi said backstage to no one in particular.  
  
Onstage, Violet sighed. Then she looked at the last egg and started to sing.  
  
~This one's different  
  
This one's different from the rest  
  
I can't believe a turkey's egg would fall into my nest  
  
It's just a freak of nature  
  
It's just a bigger grade  
  
Of all the other eggs I've ever laid  
  
This one's different (Egg starts moving)  
  
Then there's different (Egg moves more)  
  
And there's differeeeeeeeeeeent~  
  
The egg started to lift up to reveal, Yugi! Everything became silent until...  
  
"HHHOOOOOOONNKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Violet fell over from surprise. "What's wrong with your quack?"  
  
"HHHOOOOOOONNKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi shouted again and he smiled at the surprised face Violet was making.  
  
"Maybe he is a turkey," Violet said to herself. Then she turned to Yugi. "Um, when I say basting, does that mean anything to you?" she asked, pulling herself up off the ground.  
  
Yugi shook his head no.  
  
"Well what about swimming?" Violet tried.  
  
Yugi's face brightened. "Oh, yes. I'd love to swim!"  
  
"Oh I knew you were one of mine!" Violet said, helping Yugi out of the nest. She was still surprised at how tall Yugi had grown to be, now being taller than she was.  
  
"Come along," she said, walking over to a different part of the stage while the nest was pulled offstage by various cast and crew members. "Your father already took your brother and sisters out swimming so I suppose I have to teach you. We'll start with the shallow part of the pond."  
  
She indicated a part of the stage in front of her. (This is where you had to use your imagination folks.) They started to "swim" in the "water".  
  
"The water's a little cold now," Violet said, "But we will soon warm up."  
  
"Hey let's swim out to that island over there!" Yugi said, pointing to somewhere in the audience.  
  
"Oh no," Violet said, "It's farther than you think! Why, I haven't been out that far since me and your father were courting." She suddenly became embarrassed. "And I didn't really mean to go that far then. No, we'll just stick to the shallows."  
  
"Hey! I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Yugi said.  
  
"That's great!" Violet said, "Now you just have to remember one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You have to..." Then Violet began to sing.  
  
~Hold your head up high  
  
That's all you do  
  
Just hold your head up high  
  
And don't forget to...~  
  
Violet started to dance and skip. Yugi followed suit.  
  
~Keep paddling  
  
With your flippers  
  
Just keep paddling  
  
And your dippers  
  
While seeming  
  
You'll be dreaming  
  
Along  
  
(Violet) Look at him in a league of his own  
  
(Yugi) This is wonderful, I feel almost full grown  
  
(Both) Just remember to keep paddling  
  
With your flippers  
  
Just keep paddling  
  
And your dippers  
  
While seeming  
  
You'll be dreaming  
  
Along~  
  
Violet skipped in one spot while Yugi danced around her.  
  
~ (Violet) Slow the pace  
  
(Yugi) But I wanna go faster  
  
(Violet) It's not a race  
  
(Yugi) It's a skill I can master  
  
(Violet) You must go slow, or I know, you will drop  
  
(Yugi) No I won't, I could go on for days  
  
(Violet) Your knees must quake  
  
(Yugi) I feel fresh as a daisy  
  
(Violet) Your legs must ache  
  
(Yugi) No they don't, are you crazy!  
  
(Violet) Slow this speed, because I need, to STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!~  
  
Violet stopped moving and bent down with her hands on her knees, breathing hard. Yugi stopped and looked at her.  
  
"One more length?" Yugi asked pleadingly. He put on his puppy dog eyes that had so many times convinced Yami to let him do something. It had also, in several of the practices, caused Violet to break out laughing.  
  
Yugi could see that Violet was trying her hardest to not laugh right then. She succeeded, but barely.  
  
"One more length," she agreed.  
  
~Keep paddling  
  
With your flippers  
  
Just keep paddling  
  
And your dippers  
  
While seeming  
  
You'll be dreaming  
  
Along~  
  
Then the song ended and the audience clapped.  
  
"What are my siblings like?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well," Violet said slowly, "They're..." She brought her hands together to indicate small. "And you're..." She spread her hands out wide to indicate tall. "Um, they're different."  
  
"How?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well," Violet said again, thinking, "Um, I'm sure they can't swim as well as you can."  
  
"Really?!" Yugi said happily, "What else?"  
  
"Um," Violet said, "Well, just remember that it's the inside, not the outside, that counts."  
  
Yugi nodded his head as Violet turned away. Then Seto and the ducklings walked back out on the stage.  
  
"Oh, Ida, how are youAHH!" Seto shouted suddenly, halting and causing the ducklings to knock into him.  
  
"What!? What is it!?" Violet asked nervously. Yugi looked nervous as well  
  
"Just walk towards me very slowly Love," Seto said, indicating with his hands for her to walk towards him, "There's something horrible behind you. I can't tell what it is, but it looks dangerous."  
  
Yugi, getting scared, spun around to try and spot this "horrible thing" Seto was talking about.  
  
Violet looked behind her and only spotted Yugi. "Oh, no," she said, putting her hand on Yugi's shoulder to calm him down. Then she turned him back around. "Drake, this is your son."  
  
Seto's eyes widened in horror and he looked about to fall over.  
  
"Well he sure is Ugly," Rebecca said to the other three. They all laughed.  
  
"Children!" Violet scolded, "Now this is your brother and you're all gonna get along!"  
  
"Are you sure he's not a turkey?" Seto asked Violet as the ducklings started to pick on Yugi.  
  
"He's not afraid of basting and he loves to swim," she answered.  
  
"I don't know," Seto said, walking over to Yugi, looking him over. Then he suddenly held up his hands and said, "Cranberry sauce!!!" like he was casting a spell.  
  
Yugi didn't flinch, but he did raise his eyebrow at Seto.  
  
"Guess he's not a turkey," Seto said.  
  
"See?" Violet said, "Now come along children. It's time for you to meet the rest of the duckyard."  
  
The ducklings lined up behind Ida as the music started to play, Yugi first, Rebecca, Mandy, Mokuba, and Vye last. And then, the middle schoolers began to sing.  
  
~Look at him, his legs are bandy and his knees are knocked~  
  
The middle schoolers started to push Yugi, one by one, to the back of the line while they sang.  
  
~Look at him, dad was obviously egg-shell shocked  
  
Bet the neighbors scream and howl, when they see our brood  
  
He's the foulest water foul~  
  
Yugi stopped and yelled at them:  
  
~Why are you so rude!? ~  
  
"Oo touchy!" Rebecca said.  
  
~(Violet) Look at him, I can't see what is all the fuss  
  
(Drake) Look at him, are you sure he's really one of us?  
  
(Violet) Family like this isn't strong  
  
Still you won't poke fun  
  
Somehow you'll have to get along  
  
Until my job is done~  
  
"Mornin' Ida," Alex said, walking onto the stage with her two chicks, Idoe and Suey following, "Oh what a wonderful brood!"  
  
The ducklings waved at her.  
  
Alex continued. "Did that big egg ever haAAAAHHH!!!!!" she screamed, seeing the last duckling. The chicks and ducklings stole and started to throw around Yugi's glasses while Yugi tried to get them and Alex sang.  
  
~Look at him, tell me Ida, what went wrong?  
  
Look at him, did you leave him in the egg too long?  
  
(Ida) He may be no pin up duck  
  
But neither dear are you~  
  
"Well I never!" Alex said, offended, "Children! Come along!" They ran over to her. "I hear the farm children are throwing French bread into the lake! Sounds trechic! Don't want to miss out!" They left.  
  
Yugi finally got his glasses back and then he started to sing.  
  
~Look at me, look at them, what's the difference  
  
Why do you all laugh and scuff  
  
Why don't we just go play with the fishes?~  
  
The four middle schoolers surrounded him and sang.  
  
~Because you scare them off!!!~  
  
The middle schoolers laughed and walked back towards Violet. All the rest of the cast started to come on stage.  
  
Violet's friend Chell walked onto stage and started to sing to Iceli, who's holding a camera, and walked with her on stage.  
  
~Hm cluck, cluck, I don't mean to sound picky but that duck, cluck, cluck, looks a little bit dickey.  
  
Look at him, brawk, have you ever seen a pig with wings?  
  
Look at him, brawk, have you ever seen a stranger thing?  
  
Tho the thought may not appeal, break ties that bind  
  
If he gave the cat a meal, nobody would mind~  
  
Violet looked upset.  
  
Then Duke made an announcement. "Okay everyone! Short ones in the front!"  
  
All the middle schoolers lined up for a picture, ducklings in the back, chicks sitting in the front. Duke and Chell stood on either side of them and Yugi was pushed to the back, and he jumped up and down, trying to find a spot. Iceli stood in the front and got her camera ready. The middle schoolers, Duke and Chell started to sing...  
  
~Look at him look at us see the difference, look at him look at us where's the match  
  
Sometimes we find it kinder, if some eggs never hatch~  
  
The camera flashed and the cast froze. Then Joey walked out.  
  
~Look at him, just a duckling but there's so much more  
  
Look at him, finest cat food that I've ever saw~  
  
Joey slinked offstage as the rest of the cast became unfrozen.  
  
"Now children," Duke started to say, "You are going to be introduced to her Grace, the most beautiful duck in the entire duckyard. She was recently widowed from Mandrake, her mate. You will see a red band around her ankle. That means that she is admired by both ducks and men alike."  
  
Diana walked onto stage and straitened her dress while she waited to be introduced.  
  
"Now children," Violet told her ducklings, "don't turn your toes in. Just walk over, bow, and quack politely."  
  
She bowed to Diana and walked away. Rebecca, Mandy, Mokuba, and Vye each walked up to her, one at a time, and said "waaaant" (rhymes with ant). And then Yugi walked up.  
  
"HHHOOOOOOONNKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Diana looked offended, after removing her hands from over her ears.  
  
The middle schoolers laughed and grabbed the picture that Iceli just developed.  
  
~Look at him, he's messing up our photograph  
  
(Diana) Look at him, Mother Nature must have had a laugh  
  
(Ida) The duckyard would be so common place  
  
If we all looked the same~  
  
The rest of the cast laughed and the song ended.  
  
"Turkey!!!!!" Seto shouted, grabbing onto Duke's coat, fury showing on his face, "Have you been messing around with my wife?!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seto threw Duke back.  
  
"No way!!" Duke defended, picking himself up and dusting himself off. "The boy looks nothing like me!!!! I'm a self-boasting, self-basting turkey with wonderful offspring. How could that monstrosity be mine!?"  
  
"You're so full of stuffing!!" Duke shouted.  
  
"We'll see how full of stuffing he is come Thanksgiving," Violet said.  
  
"Ooooooo," Duke said, "I hate that word!"  
  
"What, stuffing?" Violet asked.  
  
"No, Thanksgiving!" Duke stormed offstage.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Alex said, running on stage, Idoe and Suey following her. "The farm children threw a whole loaf of French bread into the pond! Here, try some!" She held out a loaf of bread.  
  
Most of the cast immediately surrounded her, ripping off little pieces and eating it.  
  
"Oh children!" Violet shouted, "Come try this!"  
  
The ducklings ran over and started to eat the bread too but Yugi was blocked out. "Hey! Let me try some!" he shouted, but to no avail.  
  
"Look!" Alex shouted, pointing offstage as the bread quickly disappeared, "Croissants!"  
  
"Ooooooo!" the crowd shouted as they quickly made their way offstage. Yugi started to follow but he was stopped by Mandy.  
  
"No!" she shouted, "Not you! You're too big for your age already!" Then she walked offstage.  
  
Yugi looked off after her, a hurt look on his face. Then he turned back to the stage. "Qu...qu...qua...qu...quaHHHOOOOOOONNKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!" Yugi shook his head. "Qu...qua...quaHHHOOOOOOONNKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He sighed, defeated. He licked his lips and looked toward where everyone else left again and started to sing.  
  
~I'm just different  
  
I'm just different from the rest  
  
No wonder they want me to go and find another nest  
  
But different isn't mean, so they shouldn't fret  
  
I know they are my siblings but they forget  
  
I didn't choose to look this way  
  
I didn't want to be unique  
  
I don't like my grubby feathers  
  
And I hate my stubby beak  
  
There's a runt in every family  
  
A black sheep in every flock  
  
But when you know it's you  
  
Your ego takes a knock  
  
I'm just different  
  
I'm just different from the rest  
  
You'd think I'd spilled my food or destroyed the nest  
  
But different isn't hateful, and different isn't swell  
  
All different is, is...well  
  
Different~  
  
Yugi looked down at the ground as the song ended and the audience clapped. Then Joey walked onto the stage to stand next to him.  
  
"Aw, poor ducky," Joey said, "They left you here without any food."  
  
"Yeah," Yugi said, looking offstage again.  
  
"Well, if you're hungry, you could come over my house for dinner," Joey said, grinning evilly, "Are you hungry ducky?"  
  
"Starving," Yugi said.  
  
"Me too, come on," Joey said quickly, grabbing onto Yugi's wrist as he started to pull him off stage.  
  
"Wait! Shouldn't I ask my mother first?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh, no," Joey said, "Your mother is talking to her Grace." He pointed over to the other side of the stage, which lit up to show Violet talking animatedly with Diana. "You never interrupt someone who's talking to her Grace. I'm sure she won't mind. Now, let's go." Joey tried to pull Yugi offstage again but Yugi resisted.  
  
"I still have to try," he said, pulling away from Joey and walked over to Violet.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about Mandrake your Grace," Violet said to Diana.  
  
"Oh it's alright," Diana said, "He wasn't that much of a mate anyway. But I heard he made a great meal for the farmer's family."  
  
"Mom?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes dear?" Violet said, turning towards him, but then a large crash is heard offstage. "Oh, just a second. Downy don't play with that! Oh Billy, don't talk with your beak full! Beaky, don't step on Fluff's feet!"  
  
Yugi got discouraged waiting so he walked away. Violet looked at him, shrugged, and went back to talking with Diana.  
  
"See what I mean," Joey said.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi agreed, "Let's go."  
  
Joey's evil smile grew as they walked offstage.  
  
"You make a great bad guy, big brother," Serenity whispered to him offstage, grinning.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey asked, smiling back.  
  
Onstage, the lights went out for a set change. A counter was pushed out on one side of the stage and a one of those large circle chairs on the other. Then the lights came back on and Joey and Yugi walked out again.  
  
"Wow, this is your home?" Yugi said.  
  
"It's not much," Joey said, "But it suits my fancy."  
  
"So what are we having?" Yugi asked as Joey picked up a cookbook from off the counter.  
  
Joey looked thoughtful for a second. "I'm having you for dinner," he answered.  
  
"Well duh, I know that," Yugi said, "But what are we eating?"  
  
Joey looked at him like he thought he was a fool. "I'll think of something," he said finally.  
  
He started to flip through the cookbook as Yugi looked around. "Hmm," Joey said to himself, "Duck, duck, duck, duck, ah! Here it is! Duck! Now let's see. Duck stew, roasted duck, fried duck, duck pancakes?" He raised an eyebrow. "Ooo, with cranberry sauce!"  
  
"My mother must have been talking about someone else," Yugi said to himself, "She always said not to play with the cat."  
  
Joey turned, hearing him. "Oh all mothers do that," he said, "They think it's in their job description to stop us from having fun. But not my mother! Do you know what my mother told me?"  
  
Yugi shook his head no.  
  
Joey smiled before he started this song. It was the fastest song in the entire play, thus making it difficult, but he could pull it off.  
  
~ (slow at first) You can scratch the antique furniture to sharpen up your claws  
  
You can rip up all the pillows if you're ever kept indoors  
  
You can dig up flowers in their freshly planted beds  
  
And when it comes to clothing, it's okay to pull some threads  
  
But as a little kindergarten kitten  
  
There was one phrase that left me absolutely smitten  
  
(Speed up) You...Can...Play with your food before you eat it  
  
You can chivy your chow before you chew  
  
You can play with your food, but don't beat it  
  
So ducky let me play with you  
  
You can play with your food before you bite it  
  
You can toy with your tuck before the crunch  
  
You can play with your food why fight it  
  
It's a crazy little game called lunch! ~  
  
"Hey ducky," Joey said slyly, "Let's play a game! Any game you want! I won't tell your mother."  
  
"Anything?" Yugi said happily.  
  
"Anything!"  
  
Yugi inwardly laughed when he thought about when he had shouted "Duel Monsters!" at their first practice. It made everyone crack up! But then he started to sing what he was really supposed to.  
  
~Well, what I really want to do is,  
  
(quickly) Splash into puddles, wallow in the mud, slide through the sludge and the shallows  
  
Running through the water and chasing all the fish, searching through the marsh for marshmallows! Yum!~  
  
During this time, Joey made a disgusted face. He picked up a butcher's knife from off his counter.  
  
~I don't mean to sound a little nitty but I was thinking about something more in the kitty.  
  
You...Can...Play with your food before you eat it  
  
You can chivy your chow before you chew  
  
You can play with your food, but don't beat it  
  
So ducky, ducky, ducky, ducky, ducky, ducky, ducky, ducky, ducky, ducky, ducky, ducky, ducky, let me play with you~  
  
As Joey sang all of the "ducky's", he walked towards Yugi slowly, forcing Yugi to walk backwards, until he fell into the chair.  
  
~You can play with your food before you bite it~  
  
There was a pause in the music, then the song slowed down  
  
~You can toy with your tuck before the crunch  
  
You can play with your food why fight it  
  
It's a crazy little game called...~  
  
"Hey ducky do you like oranges?" Joey said suddenly.  
  
"Well I don't know, I've never had one before." Yugi looked confused.  
  
"Well suck on this!" Joey stuck a slice of orange in Yugi's mouth.  
  
~It's a crazy little game called...~  
  
Yugi made a disgusted face and spit out the orange. Joey held up the butcher's knife behind him and sang...  
  
~Lunch!!!!!~  
  
The audience clapped at the end of the song. Then, laughing was heard from offstage.  
  
Yugi jumped out of the chair, unaware (supposedly) that Joey was standing behind him with the knife. "What was that?!" Yugi asked, frightened, looking offstage.  
  
Joey sighed and let his arm dropped. "Those are just the farm children playing. But do they ever play with me!" Joey said sadly, "Do they ever ring around my rosy! They probably don't remember that they own a cat! It's unfair! And 9 out of 10 cats that have expressed their feelings agree with me!"  
  
Yugi still looked off stage. "Their...their coming!!!!!" he shouted. He started to run the other way and crashed into Joey, driving him into the stage, hard!  
  
Joey hissed with pain, and Yugi's eyes widened as if saying, 'Are you okay?'  
  
Joey gave a slight nod but didn't come out of character. He was supposed to be knocked down and look like he was in pain.  
  
Yugi sighed in relief and got on with his part. "Good idea," he said, "You stay there and wait until the heat is over! I'll go look for help! Sorry I couldn't stay for dinner! Maybe we can do it another time!" Yugi then ran off stage.  
  
Joey growled with anger and pulled himself up off the ground. Then he started to limp offstage.  
  
As soon as he got there, he stood up strait and smiled.  
  
"You sure you okay?" Yugi whispered, "I didn't mean to hit you that hard."  
  
"Na, it's okay Yug!" Joey whispered back, "I'm fine."  
  
Yugi smiled and they both turned to watch various people pull the chair and counter offstage as Alex, Violet, and Seto walked onto the stage.  
  
"Get lost, with the CAT!" Alex shouted, "I'm sorry dear, but ducklings don't get LOST with the CAT!"  
  
"But how do you know that it was him?" Violet demanded, "Maybe he could be somewhere else."  
  
"When was the last time you saw him?" Seto asked.  
  
"Near the pond. He - he was trying to ask me something."  
  
"Are you sure he didn't just go swimming?" Seto asked, "You know how much he likes to swim."  
  
"He wouldn't have gone without telling me first!" Violet said.  
  
"I'm sorry Ida," Alex said, "But the donkey said that he saw the cat walking off with, well, who else looks like that?!"  
  
"He's too smart for that mangy tomcat!" Violet shouted. She looked about to cry. "He would have escaped somehow! He's got to be alive!"  
  
"Of course he is," Alex said, but it sounded like she didn't believe the words coming out of her own mouth.  
  
"Oh!" Violet said, heartbroken. Seto reluctantly tapped her back as if trying to calm her down.  
  
"Here's your big part Ryou," Tea whispered backstage.  
  
He smiled before he walked onstage, Tea following, holding a video camera.  
  
"Oh this is great!" Ryou announced as he walked over to the trio as a crowd started to form around them, Tea video taping the whole thing. He pushed Seto out of the way, which surprised Ryou that he actually could.  
  
Seto didn't take being pushed to easily, but he knew that was part of the play.  
  
"Is this a good angle?" Ryou asked Tea as he stood next to Violet. Tea nodded.  
  
"Who are you?" Violet asked, shocked.  
  
"Oh!" Seto said, "This is Jay Bird from America's Most Feathered. I called him to see if he could help us find Ugly."  
  
"Now Mrs. Drake, how does it feel to have lost your son and that you may never see him alive again?" Ryou asked, holding out the microphone he held in his hand.  
  
"Why are you bothering me!?" Violet shouted.  
  
"Oh, I love it! Forceful and vague! And the anger! Critics like angry! Move in for a close up!" Ryou said.  
  
"Get away!" Violet said, disturbed.  
  
"You heard it here first folks," Ryou said, turning to the camera, "I shall report more as the heart wrenching story of the missing duckling develops, but all my hopes go out to him if he is still alive. I would now like to leave the end of this broadcast to the mother of the said duckling, in hopes that he will recognize her. It's all yours," Ryou finished, handing the microphone to Violet.  
  
She stood there, shocked for a minute, but after some coaxing from Seto and Tea, she started to sing.  
  
~Every time I turn around  
  
I expect you to appear~  
  
All of the surrounding cast started to tear up.  
  
~Everyone may call my name  
  
But it's your voice that I hear  
  
Every moment that you're gone  
  
Is a moment dark and gray  
  
Every tear a mother cries is a dream that's washed away~  
  
"Get out!!!! Everyone!!!! Get away from me!!!!" Violet shouted with pure sorrow in her voice. Everybody ran offstage, except for Violet. Then she continued to sing sadly.  
  
~Everyday will seem to be  
  
More empty than the last  
  
Everywhere the sun once shone  
  
A shadow has been cast  
  
Every moment that you're gone  
  
Is a moment dark and gray  
  
Every tear a mother cries is a dream that's washed away~  
  
Kaiba moaned before his brother made him go out on stage, laughing. Seto took a deep breath and walked out, holding a suit case.  
  
He handed it to Violet. "Are you sure you have to go Love?" he asked, trying his hardest to look sad with all of the giggling he could hear from behind him.  
  
"Yes, I know he's out there...somewhere. You'll have to look after the others for a while. I'm going to find him!" Violet said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Alright," Seto said, looking down. "Well," he said, reaching into and pulling something out of his pocket, "At least take the cell phone."  
  
The audience laughed as he handed it to her. Then Violet surprised him when she jumped up and hugged him. Seto stood there stunned for a second, looking down at the crying girl wrapped around him. He slowly put his arms around her, and returned the hug.  
  
Then she pulled away and looked up at Kaiba, eyes glistening with tears. "Sorry," she whispered to him, "Got a little too much in character." She smiled.  
  
Seto couldn't help but smile back at her, giving her a very rare glimpse of his softer side. "Hey, just be happy we have a live pit and they could extend the break," he whispered back, "Now go on, you have a song to finish." He turned and joined his brother backstage, messing up the giggling boy's hair as he walked passed.  
  
Violet smiled and turned towards the audience again. With a nod to the conductor she started to sing again.  
  
~Every moment seems an hour  
  
Every hour lasts a day  
  
Every tear a mother cries is a dream that's washed away~  
  
The ducklings, Rebecca, Mandy, Mokuba, and Vye, walked out on stage looking very sad. Violet walked up to each of them and hugged them. Then she held onto Vye's hand as she started to walk away. Vye was close to real tears, to see her cousin this sad just made her feel like crying. Their hands let go as Violet got too far away, and she sang the last part, looking back towards them.  
  
~Every tear a mother cries is a dream that's washed... awaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~  
  
Vye reached out her arm, and then pulled it back with a small wave as Violet walked offstage. The audience clapped as the song ended and the stage cleared.  
  
Yugi suddenly walked on, looking around. "Now I take a left at the chicken coop and a right at the pig trough, no that wasn't it." He shook his head and continued to walk around the stage aimlessly. "Was it a right at the chicken coop and a left at the horses' stable. No that's not it either! I think - I think I'm lost!" He walked offstage.  
  
Then Tristan marched onstage, closely followed by Serenity. "Where are those goslings, Dear?" Tristan asked her, "Back in my day we were punished for falling behind in the ranks."  
  
"We have been marching all day Captain," Serenity answered, "It's not well for goslings to have to walk so long."  
  
"Would you rather have us fly when there is a shoot out on the marsh?" Tristan asked.  
  
Serenity shook her head.  
  
"Well we should continue forward anyway," Tristan said  
  
They continued to march when Yugi walked out onstage behind them. "Um, excuse me?" Yugi said.  
  
Tristan looked behind him, then looked forward again. "Eyes forward Dear," he said, "UFO at 3 o'clock."  
  
"Can you help me?" Yugi asked, "I'm lost."  
  
"Oh," Serenity said, turning around, "Captain, the little one has lost his way."  
  
"It's a bird's own fault to give way to his flight pattern, what?" Tristan said sternly, looking into the air.  
  
"But, I can't fly," Yugi said.  
  
"Oh, infantry. Messy business." Tristan shook his head. "We are geese! Birds of passage! And you are?"  
  
"A duckling," Yugi answered, "I can't find my farm. I need to get back to my mother!"  
  
"Oh, the poor dear," Serenity said.  
  
"We will help you find your farm, but we can't until the shoot is over, what?" Tristan said, looking to the air again.  
  
"What's a "shoot"?" Yugi asked.  
  
"A shoot," Serenity said, "is when a group of humans come out with guns and dogs and scare unsuspecting birds out of the marsh and shoot them back down again!" She emphasized her point by pretending to shoot things out of the air with an imaginary gun.  
  
"That's horrible!" Yugi said.  
  
"Yes, quite messy," Tristan said, "But not nearly as bad as '74. They were closing in on us! We were diving and swerving! Then BANG, BOOM, what?" He looked into the air again.  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You should meet the rest of the squadron," Serenity said.  
  
"Good suggestion Dear," Tristan said, "Company! Fall in!" he shouted offstage.  
  
From offstage ran in the three goslings, Joe, Pesha, and Iceli. Joe tripped in running and they all fell over on top of him.  
  
"I didn't mean fall in literally!" Tristan shouted, "Now line up and face forward!"  
  
The three immediately stood up and lined up. Joe was backwards but facing forward, Pesha was staring down at her feet, and Iceli was in a dramatic pose.  
  
Tristan started to walk behind them. "Barnacles, when I say face forward, I would expect the rest of your body forward as well."  
  
"Sorry Sir!" Joe said, turning around.  
  
Tristan walked on. "Pinkfoot," he said to Pesha, "You seemed to have stepped in something. How many times do I have to tell you to mind your droppings."  
  
"Sorry Sir!" Pesha said.  
  
"See to it," Tristan said. Then he moved on. "Snowy."  
  
Iceli turned her head to look at him.  
  
Tristan put on a strange face. "Never mind. This duckling has lost his mother. It will be our job to return him to his farm."  
  
"Do you remember where it is?" Serenity asked Yugi.  
  
"I think it's that way," he said, pointing.  
  
"Sounds like a wild goose chase," Iceli said. The other two goslings laughed.  
  
Tristan turned and glared at her. "Sorry, little joke Sir!" she said.  
  
"We'll show this duckling a real goose chase," Tristan said. Then he started to sing.  
  
~We're off, on a wild goose chase  
  
Where we'll be no stranger to danger the squadron will show no fear,  
  
We're off, and might be lost till kingdom come  
  
We'll skip all the knack-knack  
  
Until we return this quack-quack  
  
But we won't be back until we find.... your mom!~  
  
Joey pushed a group of cattails out onstage while hiding behind them.  
  
"Um, Sir!" Joe said, see this, "Cattails approaching from the rear."  
  
"Barnacles, I believe we have discussed the consideration of glasses for you," Tristan said, "Cattails do not move. They are actually known for staying firmly rooted to the ground."  
  
"Hello ducky," Joey said slyly, standing from his crouched position behind the cattails, "Your mother's awfully worried about you."  
  
"My mother?" Yugi said, "You know where my mother is?"  
  
"Of course," Joey said, "It was she who sent me to find you. Come with me."  
  
"Well," Yugi said.  
  
"No!" Tristan shouted suddenly, stepping between Yugi and Joey, "The duckling is under our care and we shall return him to his family."  
  
Joey looked angry at first, but then the evil grin returned. "Suit yourself. But I think it would be very hard to fly with the shoot out on the marsh."  
  
"We shall wait until the shoot is finished," Tristan said defiantly.  
  
"Well, how about I help you?" Joey said, "I can sneak over and see when the men start to leave and then come back and tell you."  
  
Tristan gave him a suspicious look. Then barking was heard from offstage. "Hunting dogs," he whispered to himself. Then he turned back to Joey. "Alright," he agreed, "But you better not double cross up, cat. I know several ways to skin your kind."  
  
"Like taking candy from a baby!" Joey laughed as he pulled the cattails offstage.  
  
Then Tristan and the goslings started to hum the song and pretend to "fly" around, Yugi copying them, as Serenity talked.  
  
"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman," Serenity said, "My name is Dot! I am your senior flight attendant. On behalf of Captain Greylag, I would like to welcome you to this afternoon's flight from boggy marshland to some far flung farm. We will be cruising at an altitude of several feet and flying in a rather attractive V formation. In the unlikely event of an emergency landing, we ask that you observe the safety procedures," she pulled a piece of paper out of a pocket in her vest, "that we have been over so many, many times before."  
  
Serenity shook her head, put the paper back in her pocket, and continued with her speech. "We hope that you have a pleasant journey and thank you for choosing Goose Air, the Fluffy Skies!"  
  
Then all of the geese started to sing again.  
  
~We're off to ensure this duckling is not so glum  
  
We won't be back until we find your...~  
  
The music became quieter as Joey, and his cattails, suddenly appeared onstage. "The coast is clear, they're putting away their guns," he said.  
  
"Do you swear?" Tristan demanded.  
  
"On one of my lives," Joey said, grinning.  
  
Tristan paused for a few seconds, then shrugged, "Good! Alright men final check!"  
  
All of the geese looked themselves over and then started to sing again as Joey slinked offstage again.  
  
~Our wings are spread  
  
(Yugi) So don't delay  
  
(Geese) Our access bags are stowed away  
  
It's tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime to flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~  
  
The geese spread their arms as if they're flying. Then the geese sang.  
  
~We won't be back until  
  
We won't be back until  
  
(Yugi) We won't be back  
  
(Tristan and Serenity) We won't be back until we fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind (everyone eventually joined in on the "find" part) your (Yugi-my) mom! ~  
  
The geese "flew" offstage and Tristan, who was last, soluted Yugi as he waved.  
  
"Bye!" Yugi said, smiling. He looked up into the audience as if watching them fly away. Then...  
  
BANG  
  
Yugi's smile disappeared and his eyes widened in horror.  
  
BANG  
  
"The cat...lied," Yugi stuttered, "He said the men put away their guns! He lied! He lied!"  
  
He fell to his knees and looked about to cry. "Mother, what should I do?" he said to the air.  
  
Then, from some distant place, supposedly his memory, Violet's voice was singing...  
  
~Hold your head up high~  
  
Then Yugi sang too.  
  
~It's not so easy to hold your head up high~  
  
Then (to save on typing it all out) Yugi sang 'Hold Your Head Up High'.  
  
Violet came out on the other side of the stage. (the lights making that side look blue as Yugi's side looks white. Clearly meant to mean that though they are on the same stage, they are in two different places.) She started to sing 'Every Tear a Mother Cries' at the same time that Yugi was singing.  
  
The tunes harmonized with each other (and actually sounded pretty cool) but the words were hard to understand. And then, they suddenly started to sing the same thing.  
  
~Just knowing you are out there  
  
Is helping me get by  
  
Until we are reunited  
  
I'll hold my head up high~  
  
The audience stood and clapped as the curtains closed for the end of act one.  
  
Yugi sighed, "Halfway through," he said.  
  
"Hey, your doing great!" Violet said, walking over to him.  
  
"You too," Yugi said, smiling.  
  
She blushed. "Thanks."  
  
"Hey guys!" Tea shouted, running over to them, "They've got refreshments for us in the Green Room. Let's go before Joey and Tristan eat it all!"  
  
Yugi laughed. "Okay. Let's go!"  
  
Alright, that's the end of Act 1! Woohoo! Now, the next chapter should be up much MUCH faster than this one, seeing as it will be the Intermission and there are no songs or lines to remember. So please review!!!! Until next chapter, bye now! 


	3. Intermission

Disclaimer: Don't you hate these things? Oh well. Me no own Yugioh or Honk.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Now on to intermission!  
  
"Oh dese are sooooo good!" Joey said through a mouthful of food. He and Tristan had, on their own, eaten half of the doughnuts that were provided for the cast and crew.  
  
"You two are such pigs," Mai said.  
  
"Hey, dere's some left," Tristan said, also through a mouthful of food, a little of it flying out of his mouth as he spoke.  
  
"Ew!" a few of the surrounding crowd said, dodging the bits.  
  
"Um, guys," Yugi said, "I think you should cool it on the doughnuts."  
  
"Alwight," Joey said.  
  
Yugi sighed and walked away from the table.  
  
"Hey Yugi, guess what."  
  
"What Ryou?"  
  
"Bakura's here."  
  
\\WHAT!?!!!\\ Yami shouted.  
  
"Where?!" Yugi looked around wildly.  
  
"Don't worry!" Ryou said, holding up his hands in front of him, "He's sitting with your Grandfather."  
  
"WHAT!?!!!!!"  
  
"Don't worry!!!" Ryou said again, trying to calm his friend. Main word here, trying.  
  
"BUT..."  
  
"He has promised to behave," Ryou said. Then he added as an after note, "Though he has been interrupting me during my part, and it is quite annoying."  
  
"Grandpa will be okay, right?"  
  
"Correct," Ryou said.  
  
\\He'd better be\\ Yami threatened, though only Yugi could hear.  
  
"Hey Ryou!" came a girl's voice. Ryou and Yugi turned to face...  
  
"Just wanted to congratulate you on your part!" Chell said.  
  
"Yeah," Alex agreed, "I never would have thought you the pushy type."  
  
Ryou blushed.  
  
"Seto's face was priceless!" Violet said. Her friends agreed.  
  
"Well, um, thanks," Ryou said.  
  
"See ya in the next Act!" they said as they walked off.  
  
"Getting a fan club now are we?" Joey said, walking up to them with Tristan.  
  
Ryou blushed again.  
  
"Well you sure don't have one," Tristan said, smiling.  
  
Joey growled.  
  
"Down boy," Tristan said.  
  
Joey's eyes went wide and he tackled Tristan. (Imagine cartoon-ish fighting cloud thingy) A crowd had gathered.  
  
"What are the mutt and monkey fighting about?" Seto asked.  
  
"Don't ask," Yugi said.  
  
"Alright! Break it up!!" Clemdog announced. The crowd moaned and went on with their business and Joey and Tristan had stopped.  
  
Then Clemdog walked over to Yugi. "Yugi, just who I was looking for! I was wondering where your double was. I need to talk to him about his part."  
  
"Um, well, uh," Yugi said, looking at his friends. They shrugged. "He's not here yet."  
  
"Well, he better get here soon."  
  
"Oh, don't worry he will!"  
  
"Good." And with that, Clemdog walked away.  
  
"Um, where is Yami?" Tea asked.  
  
"In the puzzle," Yugi said.  
  
"Where's the puzzle?"  
  
"In the green room."  
  
"I'll get it!" Joey announced. He disappeared then reappeared quickly with Yugi's bag. "Here you go!"  
  
Yugi threw the Millennium Puzzle around his neck and looked around to see if anyone was watching. Then he concentrated on it. The puzzle glowed and then Yami was suddenly there.  
  
"Are you sure Bakura will behave?" he demanded.  
  
"Hello to you too Yami," Joey said.  
  
"Bakura's here?" Tristan said.  
  
"Mmhm," Ryou answered.  
  
"Hey Yugi!"  
  
Yugi turned to see Violet walking towards the group. She walked right up to Yami, "Yugi, Clemdog is...You look different. Did you do something to your hair?"  
  
"Uh..." Yami said.  
  
The group laughed. Yugi walked up to Violet. "Violet, I'm Yugi. I would like to introduce you to my -um- brother, Yami. He's going to be my double!"  
  
Violet looked back and forth between the two. "Oh. Wow! You guys look almost exactly alike! Are you twins?"  
  
"Um, no," Yami answered.  
  
"Yami's older," Yugi answered.  
  
"Much older," Joey said under his breath. Tristan elbowed him.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Violet said.  
  
"You too," Yami said.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" a second shout came. Tea ran up to the group, stopping a second to breathe.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hi Yami," she said as an afterthought, "Yugi. Clemdog is having another meeting before the second act starts."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Violet said, "Before the whole mix up."  
  
Yugi smiled as Tea fumed.  
  
"Alright! Thanks Tea," he said, and the whole group walked into the Green Room to join the gathering crowd.  
  
Clemdog again stood on a chair. "I have some bad news guys."  
  
The crowd murmured and looked around nervously.  
  
"Brian, who has volunteered to run the 50/50 raffle," Clemdog continued, "has been injured."  
  
"What?!" several people said. Then the murmuring started up again.  
  
"Calm down everyone."  
  
"But what happened?!" one of the cast said. Diana to be exact. Brian was her brother.  
  
"He claims to have been attacked by some sort of giant ghost bug. Then he fell off the stage into the pit. Thank goodness it wasn't that far down and he didn't land on anyone or anything sharp. But they do think that he broke his wrist."  
  
"A ghost bug?" several people wondered aloud.  
  
"What exactly did this ghost bug look like?" Ryou asked.  
  
"He said it was like a giant green, transparent mantis, and it disappeared after he fell."  
  
"Just what I thought," Ryou whispered.  
  
"Bakura," Yami growled under his breath.  
  
"I just think he's a little out of it," Clemdog continued.  
  
"That could be," Diana agreed, "Where is he now?"  
  
"Sitting with your parents. He apparently didn't want to go home. He didn't want to miss the rest of the play."  
  
"Wow, dedicated," Serenity commented.  
  
"But I will not let him do the 50/50 anymore, so I need a replacement."  
  
"I'll do it!" Yami said immediately.  
  
Clemdog looked over at him. "Yugi, you can't do it! You have to be in your place while the 50/50 is going on!"  
  
"Um, Clemdog?" Yugi said, walking up to join Yami, "This is my double, Yami."  
  
"Oh!" he said, "Wow! Good match. Anyway, you'll volunteer, Yami?"  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Great! Meet Sanka, who's also helping, in the front of the auditorium." And then Clemdog hopped off the chair and went on to eat some of the leftover food, since he was hungry.  
  
"Yami," Yugi said tenitivly, "Don't do anything stupid now. There are many people out there."  
  
"I won't," Yami said, but his tone suggested otherwise. He walked off.  
  
"Do you want me to keep an eye on him?" Joey asked.  
  
"No Joey," Tristan said, "Your big part's coming up. I don't have much to do now. I'll do it."  
  
"Thanks guys," Yugi said, "But I don't think that will be needed. Yami's mad, but I know he won't do anything, too bad," he added.  
  
"Everyone please take a seat and pull out your raffle tickets. It's time for the 50/50 drawing!" Yami announced throughout the auditorium, as he was told to. Before the play and during the break, the tickets had been sold by crew members. The audience resumed there seats.  
  
"Now, if we could have a volunteer to pick the ticket out of this bucket..." Sanka announced and proceeded to look around the auditorium for a volunteer.  
  
Yami looked around for someone in particular, but he could feel the glaring eyes on him before he spotted the owner of them. Bakura was sitting in the left section, in the aisle seat. Next to him was Yugi's Grandpa. Yami glared back at Bakura.  
  
Sanka had picked a little kid to pull the ticket, as was the custom. After he read off the numbers they looked around for the winner.  
  
"BINGO!!!!!" Suey shouted from backstage. The crowd laughed, for that was actually another custom.  
  
Finally the person who had won held up their ticket and walked to the front. Sanka checked the numbers. "And we have a winner!" she announced.  
  
The crowd clapped.  
  
Yami stopped glaring long enough to see that the winner was none other than...  
  
"Ishizu?" he said surprised, "I didn't know you were here."  
  
"I came to see this play that you and the young one are in, my pharaoh," she said, "And before you ask, yes, I foresaw that I would win, so I didn't buy a ticket. But the man who owned this one had to leave for some reason so he gave it to me. I plan on giving the prize to its rightful owner and I am sure I will find him."  
  
"Oh," Yami said.  
  
Ishizu then bowed and walked back to her seat.  
  
"Alright! Now on with the show!" Sanka announced. Then she and Yami walked backstage.  
  
"You know her?" Sanka asked.  
  
"Well, sort of," Yami said.  
  
"That's cool," Sanka said.  
  
Then they watched as the play continued.  
  
Alright, end of intermission. Act 2 is going to take a while. Please review! Bye now! 


	4. Act 2

The curtains opened to reveal a larger-than-life couch, but the lights in the back of the auditorium stayed on while the others dimmed. The audience started to wonder if the lighting person forgot to turn them off. But then, everything was explained.  
  
Yugi walked through the back doors of the auditorium. He laughed to himself a little as he watched people tap their neighbors to point back at him. The crowd laughed when they realize that the show was going on behind them instead of in front of them.  
  
Yugi then started to walk down the left aisle way, looking confused and lost. He was happy to note that his Grandfather and Bakura were sitting in the spot he had told them to. He walked strait up to Bakura and asked in an innocent voice, "Do you know where my mother is?"  
  
The audience laughed as Bakura grumbled and Grandpa Moto answered no for him.  
  
Then speaking could be heard from offstage. "Now Lowbutt, I want a nice- fine lookin' egg tomorrow that's brown and spotted," a woman's voice said from offstage, "Now go inside now you two."  
  
"Oh no!" Yugi shouted, "A human!" He ran quickly up onstage as the stage lights came on and auditorium lights went out. Yugi hopped up onto the couch and curled up into a ball, hoping not to be seen.  
  
Amis and Mai walked onto the stage. "Brown will be no problem," Amis said in a snotty voice, turning back to look at Mai while walking, "But spotted may be a little tricky."  
  
"Oh I know you'll be able to pull it off," Mai said in the same snotty tone. But then...  
  
"Oh!!!!!" she shouted.  
  
"What is it?!" Amis asked.  
  
"There's a muddy footprint on the light part of the carpet!" Mai shouted.  
  
"Oh how dreadful!" Amis agreed, "Why couldn't they step on the dark part, like civilized folk." She stuck her nose up in the air.  
  
Mai rolled her eyes. "It's not about WHERE the footprint is, it's that there is a footprint AT ALL!!!"  
  
"Who could have done such a thing?!" Amis demanded.  
  
Mai looked around, then spotted Yugi on the couch. "Look!!! There!!!!!" she shouted, pointing.  
  
Yugi looked up at them.  
  
"Ewww, what is it?" Amis said, recoiling.  
  
"I don't know," Mai said to her, "Maybe we can talk to it." She walked up to Yugi. "You there! Are you animal, vegetable, or mineral?"  
  
"Duckable!" Yugi answered, causing the audience to laugh. Then he shook his head and replied, "Duck, I'm a duck."  
  
"Not like any sort of duck I've ever seen," Amis said. Mai nodded her agreement.  
  
"Look I'm lost," Yugi said, "I can't find my mother." He hopped down off of the couch.  
  
"So how did you come to be in here?!" Mai asked.  
  
"Well," Yugi started, "I was searching, when I saw this door open, and since it was cold outside, I figured the owners wouldn't mind."  
  
"Well we do!" Mai shouted.  
  
"And you had to go and track mud on the carpet!" Amis said, "The old woman will be furious!"  
  
"Me-ow!" Mai said in agreement.  
  
Yugi's eyes went wide on that last word. He looked back at Mai. "Cat!" he accused.  
  
"Yes?" she said.  
  
"And you," Yugi continued, turning towards Amis, "You're a chicken!"  
  
"Quick one, isn't he?" Amis said.  
  
Yugi cringed. "Well, aren't you going to eat me?" he said to Mai  
  
"Oh would never dream of it!" Mai said, revolted, "I've never been into the bird slaughtering business. Too many feathers. It's like eating your dinner, and flossing your teeth at the same time." She shuddered with disgust. "No, the old woman poaches me a fresh fish everyday from the stream."  
  
"Doesn't she hurt you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh never!" Amis said.  
  
"But why are you all locked up in this house? Shouldn't you be out in the barnyard?"  
  
"Oh, heavens no!!!!!" Mai said, as she and Amis hopped up on the couch, "Lowbutt and I are civilized." They both stuck their noses in the air.  
  
"Here duckling, let us explain," Amis said. Yugi sat down next to the couch and both girls started to sing.  
  
~It takes all sorts to make a world  
  
On that point we are clear  
  
It takes all sorts to make a world  
  
But we don't want them here  
  
Its tastes are clean and plentiful  
  
Our views are well expressed  
  
It takes all sorts to make a world it's just that  
  
Our sort's best! ~  
  
"So you should feel privileged that we would even enter into conversation with you," Mai stated, "Lowbutt is usually so picky when it comes to talking to others."  
  
"And Queenie is down right rude when it comes to social interaction with the uncivilized," Amis said, "So you should be grateful!"  
  
~It takes all sorts to make a world  
  
On that point we are clear  
  
It takes all sorts to make a world  
  
But we don't want them here  
  
Its tastes are clean and plentiful  
  
Our views are well expressed  
  
It takes all sorts to make a world it's just that  
  
Our sort's...  
  
(Yugi) I think my sort's...~  
  
The girls looked offended then finished their statement.  
  
~Our sort's best!!!!~  
  
"What do you do for fun?" Yugi asked, amazed that animals could actually be like that.  
  
"Well," Mai began, "usually, we sit and chat and sit and chat and sit and chat, and sometimes I arch my back and let sparks fly."  
  
"And then," Amis continued, "we sit and chat and sit and chat and sit and chat, and sometimes I lay an egg." They both grinned in a stuck up manner.  
  
"That doesn't seem very fun," Yugi said.  
  
The girls looked offended. "Well, that's what we do!" Mai said, "What do - you - do?"  
  
"Well," Yugi said, standing up, "I love to swim, especially when the water's really deep and you plunge strait down to the bottom!" He pretended to dive and swim.  
  
Mai snorted. "Lowbutt knows all about plunging strait to the bottom."  
  
"Hey!" Amis said, offended.  
  
"Really?!" Yugi said happily. He grabbed Amis's hand and dragged her off the couch. "Come swimming with me!"  
  
Amis yanked her hand out of his grip. "You can't swim in the autumn! It's too cold outside!" she complained.  
  
"Oh Lowbutt!" Mai shouted, jumping off the couch, "I almost forgot! Your favorite show is on!!"  
  
Amis smiled and jumped on the couch happily.  
  
Mai turned to Yugi. "Oh Lowbutt just loves her Antique Road Show!" Then Mai also sits on the couch as Yugi sits down next to it again.  
  
Amis looks around. "Where's the remote?"  
  
"You're sitting on it," Mai said in a snobby voice.  
  
Amis pouted, then pulled the remote out from under her. Then she turned on the nonexistent TV. (Gotta use your imagination folks!)  
  
An announcer, that sounds remarkably like Ryou (probably cause it was), was heard.  
  
"The said duckling has now been missing for four months now. He is expected to have grown so we have put together a composite picture of what we think he looks like now."  
  
The look on Yugi's face was priceless!!! He furrowed his brow and his mouth dropped open in disgust and disbelief! Then he shuddered. The audience roared with laughter!  
  
"His mother is apparently still searching," the announcer continued, "She has left this message with us."  
  
"I know he's still out there!" came Violet's voice, "And I will find him!"  
  
"Mommy?" Yugi said.  
  
"If you have any information," Ryou said, "Please call this number." (Apparently the number appeared on the screen) "Our lines are always open. Well that concludes another episode of America's Most Feathered. Good day!"  
  
"That was my mom!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"What?" Amis asked.  
  
"YOU are that duckling!?" Mai exclaimed.  
  
"Yes! I my mother is out there, looking for me!" Yugi said, standing up.  
  
"Well," Mai said, jumping off the couch, "I might as well call the number. I'll be right back." She walked off stage.  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
"Hmm, seems like someone's here," Amis said. She hopped off the couch and walked over the other side of the stage, Yugi following her. "Come in," she said sweetly.  
  
In walked - dressed in a red flannel shirt and green cap (not unlike Seto's costume) - Joey!!! He was hunched over, walked funny, stuck out his bottom lip, and had half closed eyes. He looked - well - stupid! But in a funny kind of way! The audience laughed loudly!  
  
"Oh, and who are you?" Amis asked.  
  
"I'm the ducky's father," Joey said, "I'm here to pick him up."  
  
"Oh!" Amis said. She looked back and forth between Yugi and Joey. "Hm, ugliness must run in the family."  
  
"That's not my father!!!!" Yugi shouted, pointing at Joey.  
  
"Oh, don't mind him," Joey told Amis. Then he turned to Yugi. "Come on ducky! Don't you recognize your old feathered father?"  
  
"But you're not him!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi yelled, "You're not even a duck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He tried to hide behind Amis.  
  
"Now come on son," Joey said, chasing Yugi around Amis, "Thank the nice poultry for watching you and let's go home!"  
  
"No!!!!!! You're just a mean, ugly, mangy..." Yugi said each of these with each circle around Amis. Joey gets madder with every insult. "...stinky, horrible, vile..."  
  
"RRRAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey roared suddenly, causing Amis to jump and Yugi to fall to the ground. Joey looked about to kill him!  
  
"Wow," Mai whispered from backstage.  
  
"What?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Joey's REALLY getting into character!"  
  
Ryou smiled. "Yeah, he does go a little overboard at times."  
  
"Do I really have to go back out there?" Mai pleaded.  
  
"Yes you do," Ryou answered.  
  
Back on stage...  
  
"...dirty old Tom Cat!!!!!!" Yugi finished defiantly.  
  
"Why YOU..." Joey started. But he was interrupted.  
  
"Well apparently, their lines aren't always open because I couldn't get a hold of anyone!" Mai complained as she walked back onstage.  
  
Joey's eyes went wide. Then he regained his cool composure. "Why, hello there!" he said suavely.  
  
"What is this?" Mai asked, "Another duck?"  
  
"No!!!!" Yugi demanded, "He's a cat!!!!"  
  
"Ohhh," Mai said.  
  
Joey took off the cap and the red flannel to reveal his normal black costume. Then he started to sing.  
  
~Madam, I know I may not be of your kilt  
  
But maybe we could get together, share a saucer of milk  
  
(Mai) I know you are not my type and your fur may be gruff  
  
But when you've had the good life you long for someone kind of rough~  
  
"Oh Queenie!" Amis shouted, disgusted.  
  
Then Joey smiled. Mai hated this part, but he was gonna milk it.  
  
Suddenly they started to dance a tango/rhumba. The one singing would go forward while the other went backwards and then they would switch. The audience laughed.  
  
Yugi had to try his hardest not to laugh. Amis and the rest of the cast and crew watching from backstage seemed to be having the same problem.  
  
Joey and Mai were really close! They both kept serious faces but their wide eyes revealed the real story. Mai's where burning with rage at everyone for actually making her dance with this bozo! Plus there was a hint of embarrassment. Joey's were filled with glee with the chance to drive Mai insane! But they continued on with their part.  
  
Mai sang...  
  
~Together we will build ourselves a cat lab  
  
Together after dark we will file in  
  
(Joey and Mai) Together we will snuggle for a cat nap~  
  
Amis cut in, as she was supposed to, pushing Joey away.  
  
~Together, you could string a violin!~  
  
Then Amis turned towards Mai and sang very quickly.  
  
~Have forgotten dear  
  
The clinic has confirmed  
  
That they can fit you in  
  
You need to be dewormed  
  
And with your last attack  
  
You almost filled the sack  
  
So maybe you should go~  
  
Mai ignored her so Amis turned towards Joey.  
  
~I do not mean to gripe  
  
But I don't think she is your type~  
  
Joey frowned at her, then gave her a slight shove to move her out of the way. He held out his hand and Mai took it.  
  
Then Amis turned her attention to Yugi, who was still sitting on the couch.  
  
~(AN- Very sorry! Can't remember! But basically she said, "run while he's distracted")~  
  
Yugi took off. And then Amis started to sing again.  
  
~(AN- Can't remember this either, but basically, "go get the duck! He's getting away!")~  
  
Joey was torn between staying with Mai or chasing Yugi. He looked at Mai, then offstage, then Mai, then offstage, then Mai. Finally, he laughed evilly and chased after Yugi.  
  
Mai looked extremely upset. "Come Back!" she shouted.  
  
Amis gave a huge sigh of relief then started to sing to her friend, arms held open wide.  
  
~Together, we make it through this heartache  
  
Together, we will make it through~  
  
Mai walked over to her and takes her hand and they both sing.  
  
~Together as if nothing really happened  
  
Together we will staaay~  
  
They climbed up on the couch.  
  
~Together we will staaay  
  
Together we will staaay  
  
Together~  
  
Mai leaned on Amis's shoulder, as if crying, and the music ended. The audience clapped as the lights went out and various cast and crew members ran out to roll the couch back offstage.  
  
Then Seto walked out on stage, wearing an orange handkerchief over his hair and an apron over his normal clothes. He held a broom and wore a scowl across his face.  
  
The audience (as well as the cast back stage) roared with laughter at this teen's appearance.  
  
"Why do I have to put up with this!?!!!" he shouted, "All the chores! All the Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" He looks down at himself. "How does she wear this!?" He moans, then starts to sing.  
  
~There's just no Joooooooooy in Motherhood  
  
Just an endless round of chores that need to be done  
  
You think your all caught up with everything  
  
Then somethin' goes Kersplat, you're back to square one~  
  
He stopped singing a watched as the ducklings come onstage. "And where have you been!?"  
  
"We kind of lost track of time," Mandy said.  
  
"The owl didn't give a hoot," Vye said.  
  
"Well I do!" Seto shouted.  
  
"Well mommy would have let us stay out," Rebecca said.  
  
"Well I'm not your mother! Alright your all grounded!"  
  
"Oh guano," Mokuba said.  
  
Seto's eyes widened. "And where did you here language like that young man!?! Probably from that Jay Bird! He's just so blue!"  
  
"Well you say it!" Mokuba shot at him.  
  
"But I say it in a more mature grown up way," Seto said.  
  
"Still means the same thing," Mokuba complained.  
  
There was a pause then Rebecca broke the silence. "When is mommy coming back?"  
  
"I don't know," Seto answered.  
  
"Do you think mommy will come home?" Mandy asked.  
  
"Yes honey, she will," Seto said, "Okay ducklings, go wash up for bed. And don't leave the water running this time. My bill's big enough."  
  
The ducklings walked offstage and Seto started to sing again.  
  
~There's no Joooooooooy in Motherhood  
  
Or if there is there's somethin' that I don't see  
  
How Ida puts up with all of this  
  
And somehow,~ He suddenly looked ashamed, ~she puts up with... me~  
  
He looked down at the ground. Then...  
  
"Daddy!!!!!!" Rebecka shouted from offstage.  
  
"WHAT IS IT NOW!!?!!!!!!!!!" Seto screamed and stomped offstage as the audience cheered and clapped.  
  
Violet now wanders onto stage, looking at a map, as music plays. She walks over to the other side of the stage where Tristan limps on, with one arm in a sling and a bandage wrapped around his head. Serenity follows him on crutches and a brace around her neck.  
  
"Have you seen my son?" Violet asks them.  
  
"Why yes we have!" Serenity said.  
  
"Do you know where he is!?!"  
  
"We would if it wasn't for that darn cat!" Tristan shouted.  
  
"Cat?!"  
  
"Don't worry dear," Serenity said, "We believe he want off that way." She pointed to the other side of the stage.  
  
"Thank you," Violet said.  
  
"Oh that cat will get what's coming to him, I assure you," Tristan said darkly, "He'll GET IT!!!!!" He raised his "injured" arm and then moaned in pain.  
  
"Oh, dear," Serenity said as they walked back offstage.  
  
Violet walked to the other side of the stage where Amis and Mai came out.  
  
"And how do we know that you're not a cat!?" Amis demanded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The last duck that came to our house was a rude, cross-dressing Tom Cat!"  
  
"Did someone say Tom Cat?" Mai asked sadly.  
  
"Oh." Amis turned to comfort her. Then she pointed to the other side of the stage. "He went that way." Then they walked offstage.  
  
Violet turned and walked a little. Then she stopped by a group of cattails and pulled the cell phone out of her pocket and "called" Seto. "Yes Drake. They said he's been spotted at the Johnson's Farm."  
  
Suddenly Joey appeared from behind the cattails. "That's north of here, right?"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"That's great!!!!!!" he said evilly, and ran offstage.  
  
"YOU!!!!!!" Violet accused and she gave chase.  
  
Then Yugi wanders onto the stage, looking around.  
  
"Help!!!" came a call from the other side of the stage. Then Tea hopped on stage, wrapped up in a long piece of fishing line.  
  
"Help!!!!" she called again, before falling over onto the ground.  
  
"Oh!!!!! Are you okay!?!!!" Yugi shouted, running over to help her sit up.  
  
"Yes," Tea answered, "But I seem to be caught in this fishing line!"  
  
"Oh, well my mother said that could happen, if you got too close to it."  
  
"Well, I guess I got too close," Tea said sheepishly, "I'm clumsy like that, always have been, always will be." She smiled.  
  
"Here let me help you out of that," Yugi said.  
  
"Be careful!" Tea said, "The hook is sharp!" She opened her hand to reveal the end of the string. Yugi took it and started to untangle her.  
  
"What kind of bird are you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm a swan! And my name is Penny!" Tea said happily, "What's yours?"  
  
"Ugly," Yugi answered.  
  
"Well that's not a very nice name," she said.  
  
"Well, it's true."  
  
"Oh," she said laughing, "You should have seen ME before the molt. Others would call me Dreadful Penny, Awful Penny, Penny Pincher..."  
  
"Pretty Penny?" Yugi offered. He didn't know how she did it, but Tea really blushed.  
  
There was a pause and then...  
  
"Um," Yugi said, "Could you raise your wings?"  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Tea raised her arms and Yugi unwound the string from around her waist.  
  
Then he held open the last two rings. "Here, step through."  
  
"Oh." Tea did as told. "Oh that feels much better!!!!" she shouted. Then she suddenly jumped up and hugged him! "Thank you!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yugi was stunned for a little. "Um, you're welcome," he answered.  
  
"Penny," Sanka said, walking onstage, followed by Nadi and two other girl. (Incase you forgot, that's Penny's family) "Come on," she continued, "We need to leave. Winter is coming soon." Then they walked back offstage.  
  
"Alright mother!" Tea said, letting go of Yugi. Then she turned to him. "Hey, do you have anyone to travel south with?"  
  
"Well, no..."  
  
"Great!!!! You can come with us!!!!!!!!" She grabbed his hand and started to pull him offstage but he stopped.  
  
"Um, well I'm actually looking for my family."  
  
"But winter's coming!" Tea warned, "You should come with us and then come back and search for them when it's warmer!" She tried to pull him again, but he didn't budge.  
  
"No, I really have to find them first."  
  
Tea looked at him with big sad puppy dog eyes. He looked back at her with a stern expression.  
  
"Well, I hope you find them," Tea finally said, "I'll come back and see you in the spring!" she promised.  
  
"Alright," Yugi said.  
  
"Penny!!" Sanka shouted from offstage.  
  
"Coming!!!!" she shouted back. Then she turned to Yugi again. "Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye." Yugi looked down.  
  
Then Tea turned and started to "fly" offstage. "Wait!!" she shouted "HHHOOOOOOONNKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yugi's head immediately popped up at the strange and VERY familiar sound. He stared, wide eyed, offstage where Tea had left. Then a smiled popped on his face as he giggled and pulled his shoulders up shyly. The audience laughed.  
  
But then Yugi's smile turned into a frown. "Why am I kidding myself? She won't be back." He sighed and sat down on the ground, putting his head in his hand.  
  
Suddenly Mako hopped out onto stage. "Ribbit!" he said. Then hopped again repeating "Ribbit!"  
  
He stopped and seemed to be looking at something. Then he stuck his tongue out and pulled it back in quickly, like a frog catching a fly. The audience laughed.  
  
Then he spotted Yugi. "What's wrong with you Feathers?" Mako asked.  
  
"Oh, you might as well say it too," Yugi said sadly, still head in hand.  
  
"Say what?" Mako asked, confused.  
  
"That I'm Ugly."  
  
"You're ugly?" Mako asked, even more confused.  
  
"There you said it. Everyone else has."  
  
"Hey, whoawhoawhoa Feathers, hold on there a second. First of all, I have no right to call you ugly. I mean, just look at me!!!"  
  
Yugi turned his head and then jumped at the sight of Mako! He did look pretty bad in that costume.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I mean, like connect the spots!" Mako said, "But you gotta get over that! You know? I know what's wrong with you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"You preen yourself too much! You got down in the mouth!"  
  
The audience laughed as the drummer goes "badum chhh" on the drums.  
  
"No, but seriously," Mako starts, but then starts to clear his throat, VERY loudly. "Oh sorry about that. Had a human in my throat!"  
  
Again the audience laughed as "badum chhh" was played again.  
  
Yugi moans.  
  
"Just trying to cheer you up, Feathers!" Mako said, "But really, you shouldn't worry about what you look like!"  
  
"But I'm so different!"  
  
"Yeah now, but soon, ugly will be in style! It's all about the fads my friend. The come and go, and one day, you and me will be the new big hit!"  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I KNOW so Feathers!"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Well, just keep this in mind!" Mako said, then he started to sing.  
  
~Out there, someone's gonna love ya, someone's gonna love ya, warts and all  
  
Out there, maybe in a puddle, or hiding in the fauna, someone's gonna call  
  
Some may, find me Tyrannosaurus Rexy, some will find me sexy, in my own way  
  
Though it might take some time to find them, when you do you'll have a ball,  
  
Cause out there somewhere someone's gonna love ya, warts and all~  
  
"You really think so?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I'm sure of it Feathers!" Mako said, "Someday you'll find the one for you!"  
  
~Out there, someone's gonna love ya, someone's gonna love ya,  
  
(Yugi) Warts and all~  
  
"Now you're croakin' my language!" Mako said. Yugi continued singing.  
  
~Out there, in a muddy puddle, someone needs a cuddle,~ He wrapped his arms around himself, ~though the chance is small  
  
(Mako) Someday, whenever you need boosting, someday you'll be roosting, with a mate~  
  
Yugi smiled sheepishly. Mako sang more.  
  
~Though it might take some time to find them, when you do you'll have a ball,  
  
(Yugi and Mako) Cause out there somewhere someone's gonna love ya, warts and all~  
  
"Tell 'em kids!" Mako shouted.  
  
All of the middle schoolers, now dressed in green, come out and start to sing.  
  
~Somewhere out there, we don't know where, someone's gonna love you warts and all  
  
Somewhere out there, we can't say where, someone will care, they'll fall for you~  
  
(Yugi and Mako) It's true!  
  
(Mako) Some may, find me Tyrannosaurus Rexy, some will find me sexy, in my own way  
  
(Middle schoolers) They'll find you sexy,  
  
(Yugi and Mako) Though it might take some time to find them, when you do you'll have a ball,  
  
(Middle schoolers) We know you're gonna have a ball  
  
(Everyone) Cause out there somewhere someone's gonna love ya, warts and all!~  
  
The rest of the cast came out, also dressed in green, and join in the song and dance. It looked like a big production.  
  
~Out there, someone's gonna love ya, someone's gonna love ya, warts and all  
  
(Middle schoolers) They're gonna love ya warts and all  
  
(Everybody) Out there, in a muddy puddle, someone needs a cuddle, though the chance is small  
  
It's true  
  
(Mako) Someday, whenever you need boosting, someday you'll be roosting...  
  
(Yugi) Soon I'll be roosting...  
  
(Yugi and Mako) With a mate  
  
(Everyone else) Soon you'll be roosting  
  
(Everybody) Though it might take some time to find them, when you do you'll have a ball,  
  
(Middle schoolers) We know you're gonna have a ball  
  
(Everybody) Cause out there somewhere someone's gonna love ya  
  
(Vye's solo) Out there somewhere someone's gonna love ya  
  
(Everybody) Oooouuuuut there, soooooooomewhere, someone's gonna love yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Warts and all  
  
Warts and all  
  
Warts and aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall  
  
Yeah!~  
  
"I KNOW it!" Mako said, "Bye now Feathers!"  
  
"Bye!!!" Yugi waved as all of the "frogs" left. Then he started to walk offstage, but he stopped and looked up in horror!  
  
"Well looky here!" a male voice said from offstage. Suddenly a net was thrown over Yugi! He fell to the ground.  
  
"HHHOOOOOOONNKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted, "HHHOOOOOOONNKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HHHOOOOOOONNKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, don't make such a big deal out of it!" the voice said, "I don't know what you are, but I'm sure that you'll make a lovely Sunday dinner!" There was a pause then, "Shazam!!! I forgot my knife in my truck! Well now, you stay there and I'll go get it!"  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!" Yugi shouted desperately.  
  
"Well, hello ducky!" Joey said as he walked onto stage.  
  
"What do you want!?!!!!" Yugi demanded.  
  
"Well, you seemed to be in a pickle. I could help you get out."  
  
"You'd only eat me!!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"That's true, but I'll make you a deal. I'll take you back to see your mother one last time beforehand."  
  
Yugi sat, thinking. "Well, either way I get eaten, so alright."  
  
"That's it, that's the kind of thinking." Joey helped get the net off of Yugi. Then he helped him up. "At least this way, you get to see your mother!"  
  
Joey grabbed Yugi's wrist and dragged him offstage. Once they got there Joey let go.  
  
"Ow Joey," Yugi whispered, rubbing his wrist.  
  
"Oh, sorry Yug!" Joey whispered back, "Just got too into the character."  
  
"Is it my turn now?" Yami asked, walking up to them.  
  
"Yes," both Yugi and Joey answered.  
  
"Um, hikari?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I thought the you told me the purpose of "glasses" were for people to see better. I can see fine. Why do I need these?" Yami held up the empty frame glasses.  
  
"They're just supposed to make you look silly," Yugi said, "To get into character."  
  
"Oh. And what am I supposed to do with them?"  
  
Yugi sighed. "Joey'll tell you. I have to go change now."  
  
Meanwhile, onstage, three girls in complete white were dancing around with long white cloths. They were supposed to represent snow. (Work with me here people.)  
  
Joey dragged Yami out into the "blizzard".  
  
"It's so cold," Yugi's prerecorded voice said through the speakers.  
  
"I know but we have to find your mother!" Joey shouted.  
  
"I lost my glasses!! It's so hard to see! I can't see my beak in front of my face!"  
  
"Leave them!!! We have to keep going!!!" Joey shouted.  
  
But the cold apparently became too much for them. Yami stopped moving behind one of the hills of the set, frozen, and Joey fell to the ground, curled up to try and keep in the warmth.  
  
The girls then put the cloths over the two of them, two on Yami and one over Joey. Then the left. The "blizzard" was over.  
  
Violet then walked out onstage, looking around. She then stepped on something. She bent down and picked up the glasses.  
  
"No," she said in disbelief, "No!!!!! It can't end like this!!!!!!!" She fell to her knees and started to cry.  
  
Tea and her "family" then walked onto the stage, looking around. Tea spotted Violet and ran over to her. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"It's my son," Violet said sadly, "He was lost and I was searching for him. I've searched for a whole year and I've just now found his glasses." She held them up. "I don't think he survived the cold of the winter." She burst out crying again.  
  
Tea's face showed that she recognized the glasses and tears came to her eyes as well. She leaned on one of her "sisters", Nadi, for support as she cried.  
  
Sanka patted Violet's back. "He has gone to a better place."  
  
"But he was so young!"  
  
"Do not worry child," Sanka said, "All things happen for a reason, even if we don't understand them. But it is okay to cry, for the warmth of a mother's tears can thaw the stoniest frost"  
  
And cry she did.  
  
But suddenly, the pit started to play wind chimes and bells and other such instruments. Everything on stage was still except for the cloth that Yami was "supposedly" under. (Actually, if you paid attention to him the entire time, you would have noticed that another person covered with a white cloth had come up strait behind Yami, and Yami had dropped down behind the hill he was standing behind.)  
  
The cloth moved like someone was trying to get out of it. It kept going backwards until it finally revealed - YUGI!!!!!! (Like you weren't expecting that!)  
  
Yugi looked down at himself in amazement! Instead of the strange grey costume he had worn for the rest of the play, he wore a pure white tuxedo, complete with coat, vest, shirt, bowtie, pants, and white, shiny shoes. He looked great!  
  
"I'm not a duck," he said in amazement, "I'm a swan! I'm a SWAN!!!!!!!"  
  
Violet looked back at him. "YU - uh - UGLY!!!!!!!" she shouted, running up and hugging him! "YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yugi hugged her back. "I've found you!!!!!!!" he said.  
  
"I've found YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Violet returned happily.  
  
"I've been searching all over for you!!!!!!!!" the both said at the same time. They smiled, and then began to sing.  
  
~ (Yugi and Violet) Just knowing you were out there  
  
Helped me to get by  
  
Until we were reunited  
  
I'd hold my head up high~  
  
They gave each other a huge hug, then let go as Tea walked up.  
  
"This is him, mother! The signet that saved my life!" Tea said to Sanka.  
  
"You knew I was a swan?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well of course I did!" Tea said happily.  
  
"You came back," Yugi said shyly.  
  
"I said I would," Tea said, "You look, beautiful!"  
  
"Well," Yugi looked down, "so do you." He took her hands in his and looked up into her eyes.  
  
Tea blushed again.  
  
"I've never seen beautiful until I saw you," Yugi continued.  
  
Suddenly, with tears in her eyes, Tea jumped up and hugged him. Yugi was surprised, because that wasn't in the script, but then decided to hug her back.  
  
The rest of the cast smiled at the two. Then realizing that there had been an enormously LONG pause, (thanks to the live pit it went on without a hitch) Violet decided to continue the play.  
  
"You should go with her," she said.  
  
"What?" Yugi asked as he and Tea separated.  
  
"You should go with this girl and her family," Violet said.  
  
"But mother, I want to stay with you!" Yugi said, "It took me so long to find you!"  
  
"And I'm glad we did, but you belong with your own kind," Violet continued, "They could teach you the ways of a swan."  
  
"But can't you teach me?" Yugi asked pleadingly, "You taught me how to swim!"  
  
"And if I remember correctly, that experience nearly killed me!" Violet smiled. "And now wonder! Imagine me, an old duck, teaching a swan how to swim!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts," Violet interrupted, "It will be better for you. I'm sure you will be happy." She indicated Tea.  
  
"If you're sure," Yugi said.  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" she said, pushing him on, "I would have to push you out of the nest at some point in time!" She turned to Sanka. "Now you will take care of him?"  
  
"The best of care," Sanka assured her.  
  
"We really should be going," Nadi said.  
  
"Yes, I agree," Sanka said. "Goodbye," she said to Violet.  
  
"Are you coming?" Tea asked Yugi as the other three swans walked off the stage.  
  
"I'll be there in a second," he answered. Then he turned back to Violet, then, suddenly hugged her again. "No matter what," he told her, "you will always be my mom."  
  
Violet, caught up in the moment, began to cry.  
  
"Are you alright?" Yugi whispered.  
  
"Yes," she answered, and looked up at him, "Sorry about that. I seemed to have this problem all play."  
  
Yugi smiled, then they separated. Yugi walked over to where Tea was waiting for him and took her hand in his. Then he gave one final look back. "Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye!" Violet shouted after him as Yugi and Tea ran offstage, "Be good!!!" She sighed, and then began to sing.  
  
~He was different  
  
He was different from the rest  
  
I can't believe he was a swan, I know I should have guessed  
  
Why couldn't I realize, why couldn't I see  
  
But now he's going, one...~  
  
She started to count the "swans flying by".  
  
~...two, three!?!!!~  
  
She frantically searched the "skies" for the other two. Then...  
  
"HHHOOOOOOONNKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Violet turned to see Yugi and Tea standing behind her. "Did you think I would really leave?" Yugi asked, smiling.  
  
Violet ran up and hugged him. Then she released him. "But what are you doing? I thought you were happy!"  
  
"We are happy," Yugi said, holding up his and Tea's hands, "and that's why Penny has agreed to come back with me to the duckyard. We want to become the first swans on the lake!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts," Yugi said, "I've finally found you, I've found someone who will love me, and I've finally been able to accept who I am. I like my feathers, I like my Honk, and I love the mother who loved and raised me, the only one I've ever known."  
  
"That's so wonderful!!!!" Violet said, "Everyone will be so surprised!!! And Drake!!! When he sees you, I swear, he'll lay an egg! And what that will hatch into, I'm sure I won't want to know!"  
  
The three laughed as they ran off stage and the audience clapped. After everything had calmed down, the second white cloth moved. (Yes, Joey was still there!)  
  
Joey pulled the cloth off him and shivered up and down. He slowly stood, hands becoming claw-like, eyes wide, breathing hard, and teeth bared with rage! He looked offstage, where the three had just left, shaking with fury. Then, suddenly, his arms dropped to his side, his shoulders slumped, and his face dropped. He shuffled sulkily off the other side of the stage as the crowd roared with laughter!  
  
The entire cast came out again (except previously mentioned people, oh, and Duke) to form the duckyard. Violet, Yugi, and Tea walked in as the cast sang a reprise of the "Look At Him" song.  
  
The audience didn't really pay attention to the words. (And neither did I.) They were to busy watching the facial expressions.  
  
Seto stood dead still in surprise, eyes wide, mouth hanging open! Others were saying such things as "Wow!" or "Have you ever seen a finer bird?" and fussing over Yugi.  
  
Diana walked up to Yugi to make an announcement. "I am retiring!" she said as the rest of the cast gathered around them, "And as such, I am giving up the coveted Red Band to this great example of a bird!" She put the band around Yugi's arm. "It will from now on be called the Signet Band, to honor your beauty, as it had in my day."  
  
The rest of the cast cheered. Then Duke ran onto the stage.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes-sa!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted.  
  
"What?" the rest of the cast asked him.  
  
"I survived THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They all laughed and then started to sing again.  
  
(Still don't know words)  
  
But as they sang, Joey, claw-handed, wide eyed, breathing hard, and teeth bared, slowly walked onto stage. He finally got up to them, but then seemed to give up, sitting down next to the group, wrapping his arms around his legs, and rocked back and forth like a frightened child. The audience laughed again!! The "Cat" had clearly lost his nerve!!!!  
  
But the laughing calmed and they could here the final lines of the song. ~Just believing in yourself You may find In your own way You're a swan!!!!!~ "HHHOOOOOOONNKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all shouted at the top of their lungs before the curtains closed. The audience stood for a standing ovation!  
  
The curtains reopened for bows and Yugi (being the main character) got the biggest cheer. Then they all posed at the end, like for a picture, as the curtains closed for the last time.  
  
"It's finally over!!!!!" the cast shouted back stage.  
  
"Well, just think of it this way!!!" Tristan shouted, "Only two more shows!!!!!"  
  
Everyone moaned, and then burst out laughing.  
  
That's the end of the play! No, this isn't the last chapter! There is one more. I thank the people who reviewed this story! The next chapter should come soon. Please review! Bye now! 


	5. Afterwards

Thanks so much for the reviews! This is the last chapter, and at the end I explain a few of my OCs. It's quite interesting. I don't own Yugioh or Honk or (see bottom for the other thing I don't own). On with the story!  
  
"I would like to thank you all for coming to HONK!!!!!" Clemdog announced to the audience, "I do hope that you will come back to our next production! Bye!"  
  
The audience cheered again as he walked backstage where the cast was.  
  
"I would just like to say," he said, hushing the murmuring that was going on. He paused then, "YOU GUYS WERE AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The cast cheered!  
  
Then Clemdog went on to give them the aftershow speech (which is very, VERY long and I'm too lazy to type it).  
  
"...and except for the incident during intermission, thanks by the way Yami for filling in, this production went on without a hitch! We just have two more performances! And remember, you guys rock!!!"  
  
The cast cheered again and then went to visit family and friends still waiting in the auditorium. A few people stayed behind.  
  
"Bakura!" Yami growled.  
  
"Yami, we don't even know if it was him!" Yugi defended.  
  
"Who else could it be?" Yami said.  
  
"Well, I was thinking," Ryou said, "And it couldn't have possibly been Bakura."  
  
"Why not?" the whole group asked. (That being Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Serenity, and Tristan.)  
  
"Because he left his cards at home. I made sure. He can't summon a monster without them."  
  
"Is it possible that the kid was just hallucinating?" Joey asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Tristan said.  
  
"Let's just go ask Bakura!" Tea suggested.  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
As they started to walk to the auditorium, they met up with Violet and Alex.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Violet shouted as the two ran up to the group. She stopped in front of Yugi, then paused, like she was unsure of herself.  
  
"I am Yugi," he said.  
  
Violet smiled her thanks. "You did great!" she said as she started to walk next to him, Alex behind her.  
  
Tea growled under her breath, which was only noticed by Serenity.  
  
"You did great too!" Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah, except for when I totally broke down during the "Every Tear a Mother Cries" song," Violet said.  
  
"Hey," Yugi said, "It all worked out! Plus, I don't think Kaiba minded too much." He smiled evilly as Violet blushed a deep red. Tea fumed even more.  
  
"Tea..." Serenity started but was interrupted when the group stopped.  
  
"TOMB ROBBER!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"PHARAOH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh oh," Yugi said.  
  
"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!!!?!!!!!!!!!!!!" both Yami and Bakura shouted.  
  
"Hey CALM DOWN!!" Grandpa Moto shouted, standing in between the two. They each stared at him in surprise. "Now, calmly, what's wrong Yami?"  
  
"That THEIF let a Man Eater Bug loose on one of the play's crew members!!!" Yami accused.  
  
"What!?!!" Bakura said outraged, "I did nothing of the sort!!! I don't even have my cards!!!"  
  
(Side conversation)  
  
"What are they talking about?" Violet whispered to Yugi.  
  
"What?" Yugi said.  
  
"Pharaoh? Tomb robber?" Alex elaborated.  
  
"Ummm," Ryou said. He was standing nearby. "It was a game we were playing?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Yugi said, "A role playing game. Yeah, Yami was Pharaoh and Bakura was a tomb robber."  
  
"Oh! Who were you?" Violet asked  
  
"I, um, was the Prince?"  
  
"Oh! Second in line to your big bro!" Violet said.  
  
"Rrrriiiiight," Yugi said.  
  
"How about you Ryou?" Alex asked.  
  
"Um, I was a - priest?" he answered timidly.  
  
"Cool!" the girls said.  
  
"If I were playing, I'd be a sorceress!" Violet said suddenly.  
  
The other three stared at her.  
  
"Um," Alex started, "Don't mind her."  
  
(Back to the main conversation)  
  
"I can actually vouch for Bakura," Grandpa Moto said, "He's been here with me the entire time. Ryou made him promise to behave or..."  
  
"Say it and die," Bakura growled.  
  
Yugi and Yami's eyes had gone wide, but Grandpa Moto just smiled. "Why?" he said, "I found it quite amusing."  
  
Ryou snickered a little. Bakura only growled.  
  
"Well then, we'll just call it blackmail." Grandpa Moto shrugged as if it was no big deal that Bakura had just threatened his life.  
  
Everyone else was not quite so relaxed.  
  
"Well," Tristan broke the silence, "If it wasn't Bakura, who was it?"  
  
"There you guys are!!!!" Clemdog said, walking up to the group.  
  
"Oh hello Mr. Clems," Grandpa Moto said, "I just wanted to congratulate you on a great performance."  
  
"Oh thank you," Clemdog said, "But the praise should really go to the cast and crew. Anyway, I was looking for you guys! I wanted to give you all a personal invite to the tryouts for the next play!"  
  
"What is it?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well, it's another musical, but since this one is a comedy, I decided to go for a little more serious approach."  
  
"Aaaaaaand????" the group said.  
  
"I've decided to do Phantom of the Opera," Clemdog finished.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" echoed through the whole auditorium.  
  
"Uh, I think the Phantom agrees," Alex said timidly. The rest of the group nodded vigorously.  
  
"Where is that coming from!?" Clemdog thought aloud as he went out to search for the source.  
  
"That was strange," Alex said.  
  
"Is it just me or did that laugh sound familiar?" Tea said.  
  
"My Pharaoh," Ishizu said as she walked over to the group.  
  
"How many people are playing this game!?" Violet said.  
  
"What?" Joey asked.  
  
"You know Joey," Yugi said, nudging him with his elbow, "the game we were playing, where Yami's a pharaoh and Bakura's a tomb robber?"  
  
"But I thought," Joey started, until Tristan, who was listening in, elbowed him rather hard. "Um, yeah, the game!"  
  
"Who were you two?" Alex asked.  
  
"Uh..." Joey started.  
  
"A puppy dog," Seto answered, walking up to the group, "And the other was a monkey. Basically they were the court jesters."  
  
The two boys growled as Violet and Alex laughed.  
  
"You played too Seto?" Violet asked.  
  
"Yes, but not by choice," he said, glaring over at Ishizu, "I was a great sorcerer."  
  
"What a coincidence," Alex said slyly, looking over at Violet. Violet blushed.  
  
"Ishizu?" Yugi said, "Why are you here?"  
  
"To pick up my brother," she answered.  
  
"But Marik wasn't in the play," Serenity said.  
  
"Found him!!" Clemdog announced, walking up to the group, holding a teenaged boy by the arm. (AN- *sarcastically* Give ya three guesses who that is.) "He was up in the catwalks, though I have no idea how he got past the crew up there without getting in trouble," Clemdog continued.  
  
"I think I might know how he did it," Tristan whispered to the rest of the group.  
  
Violet and Alex were confused while the rest laughed. (Except for Seto and Bakura, of course. They just stood there, looking bored.)  
  
"I sincerely apologize for my little brother," Ishizu told him, "I can take him from here."  
  
"Oh," Clemdog said, releasing Marik's arm, "Well, just keep him out of trouble."  
  
"I try," she said smiling. Clemdog left.  
  
Marik cringed under his sister's glare. "Yeah, I'm in trouble, aren't I?"  
  
She nodded. "Come on. We're going home."  
  
'Well, if I'm in trouble,' Marik thought, 'I'm not going alone.'  
  
"Oh yeah, Bakura. Great plan!!! And thanks for letting me borrow your Man Eater Bug! That was just a scream!" he said, handing the card back to its owner. Then he followed Ishizu out of the auditorium.  
  
Everyone looked from Marik back to Bakura. "What?" he said.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou growled.  
  
"But, I - wait!!!" Bakura shouted as Ryou's angry face changed to an evil smile, "Don't tell them!!!!!"  
  
"You made a promise," Ryou said, "Bakura has "feelings" for a mortal."  
  
Yami burst into laughter, falling to the ground, he was laughing so hard! Violet and Alex again looked confused as the rest laughed, even Seto!  
  
"SHUT UP PHARAOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura screamed so loud that it echoed throughout the entire auditorium, though it was mostly empty.  
  
"Mortal?" Alex asked.  
  
But the rest of them ignored her. "Who?" Yugi managed to ask.  
  
Bakura's eyes went really wide, but Ryou said it anyway. "Nadi!" he laughed out.  
  
"What!?!!!" Violet and Alex yelled happily, "That's so cute!!!!!!!!" Just wait until they could tell their friend!!  
  
Bakura had murder in his eyes!  
  
"I wouldn't do anything," Ryou told him, "That's not the only blackmail I've got on you."  
  
"Dead men don't talk," Bakura growled.  
  
"Not unless you want to spend the rest of your existence in the Shadow Realm," Ryou said.  
  
Bakura just grumbled.  
  
"Shadow Realm?" Alex said.  
  
"Let me guess," Violet said, "Another part of the game?"  
  
"Um, yeah," Yugi said.  
  
"These guys are pretty dedicated to this game, aren't they?" Alex whispered to her friend. Violet nodded.  
  
"Seto!!!!!!" Mokuba shouted, running up to the group, Vye tailing behind, "A lot of the cast and crew are going out to eat! Can we go? Please!!!" He pulled off his famous puppy dog eyes.  
  
Seto rolled his, then smiled. "Sure."  
  
"GREAT!!!!!!!!!" the two middle schoolers shouted and then left. But not before the group could hear Mokuba asked Vye, "Hey, where did you get that cool ring?"  
  
"Oh this old thing?" Vye said, looking at the golden ring on her finger, with a strange (yet familiar) eye symbol on it, "I, uh, got it from Violet!" She laughed nervously.  
  
"Cool!" Mokuba said and then the two were out of hearing range.  
  
"Now that this torture is over, I'd better follow them," Seto said, waving his byes.  
  
"Bye Kaiba!" the group shouted after him.  
  
"Yeah, us too," Violet said, and she and Alex left, waving.  
  
"We should probably go too," Yugi said. The rest of the group nodded.  
  
Then Yugi turned to his grandpa. "Can we go to the get together too?"  
  
"Sure!" he said.  
  
"Great!"  
  
*********  
  
"That was a little too close," Vye said.  
  
"You can say that again," Violet said.  
  
Violet, Vye, Alex, Chell, Idoe, Suey, Nadi and Sanka were all at the same table at the restraunt.  
  
"Well Sanka, I'm surprised you didn't faint, standing next to your crush!" Nadi said.  
  
Sanka growled as the rest of the group laughed.  
  
"I still can't believe that you like the Pharaoh," Alex said, disapprovingly.  
  
"So," Sanka said, "You like the Tomb Robber's light!"  
  
The rest of the group laughed again as Alex blushed.  
  
"And the Tomb Robber himself likes Nadi!" Violet added.  
  
The group continued laughing.  
  
"I can't believe he likes me!" Nadi said.  
  
"It's not like you mind," Sanka said.  
  
"Shut up yami," Nadi answered.  
  
"Hey, leave your hikari alone," Violet said.  
  
"At least my crush isn't a mortal," Sanka said.  
  
"He's a reincarnation and you know it!" Violet shouted.  
  
The group just laughed.  
  
"We know yami, we know," Vye said.  
  
"Hey, not to be sudden or anything, but if Nadi marries Bakura, and Sanka marries Yami, they'd be related!" Chell said, "Well, sort of."  
  
They burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"By the way. Who do they think they're fooling? Game my foot!" Alex said.  
  
"Well, it is kinda a game," Nadi said, "Isn't it Sanka?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Plus, aren't we supposed to pretend that we don't know anything about this anyway?" Chell asked. The group all nodded their heads.  
  
"And I'm sure we wouldn't have if Violet and Sanka hadn't "joined" our little group," Vye said.  
  
"But still, I'm sure it was fun watching them squirm when you guys asked questions!" Suey said to Violet and Alex.  
  
"SO much fun!" they both said.  
  
"So how long do you have to watch over the Pharaoh and the Tomb Robber?" Idoe asked.  
  
"Don't know," Sanka said.  
  
"We just have to make sure they don't kill each other, which seems to be harder than we first thought," Violet said.  
  
"So we have to do all this all over again tomorrow?" Idoe asked.  
  
"Yep!" the rest of the group answered.  
  
THAT'S THE END!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and no own Phantom of the Opera either! Hope you liked this story! Please review!!!! And BYE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
